The Crazy House
by Chibi Vamp-chan
Summary: Sakura gets a mission to explore a non-existent house, but what happens when the house itself locks her in and later the akatsuki members, and is the house making them crazy? R&R ENJOY! : Rated M for language, not anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know another new story, I need to stop but I had a dream and I've been in love with saku and the Akatsuki for a long while, I just never had the idea to make a story about them, but now I have :D so yay, enjoy!**

**Sakura Pov.**

If I had known they were going to be here, I would have brought backup. Who thought a C rank mission I didn't even want to take could have become an A ranked one that would have needed Ambu surrounding the building. And if it wasn't bad enough more of them kept coming every couple of days. More and more of those damned Akatsuki.

**24 Hours before, Normal Pov.**

"Sakura, thank goodness you're here." Tsunade said putting down her Sake.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled with a slight bow to her trainer and hokage.

"This mission has been dumped on me and instead of sending a group of runts," Tsunade sounded annoyed. "I thought it would be easier to just send you, it'll be faster than and not as annoying as to have to wait a week for any other groups to finally come back."

Sakura held in the slight laughter and took the scroll with the details of the mission. "Wha- It's a C-Ranked mission? Tsunade!" Sakura got a scowl from her trainer and went on reading the scroll. "So basicly you want me to investigate a nut house that isn't actually 'there'?" Sakura asked.

"From sources the house is real but it makes people crazy, however no one's actually found seen or heard from anyone who had the following things, so I truly believe this Is a rumor, but I can't pass my missions to another country, and I need to clean up this damn room, so I'm giving away every mission I can. SO COME BACK FAST!" Tsunade ordered and Sakura sweat dropped.

'That's why she's mad, she has to clean.' Then Sakura left to go home. On her way though she saw Naruto, who forced her to come with him to Ichirakus.

"I see you have a mission, the usual please." Naruto smiled.

Sakura looked at the board. "Same as Naruto but only one please, and a pretty lame one" Sakura glared at the mission. "The only way it'll be half decent is if their actually is a house."

"Oh, you got that mission!" Naruto began to laugh so hard he didn't notice the bowl of ramen being placed in front of Sakura before his came. "I got that one, but I denied it, I demanded something better! Hey where's my Ramen?" It was then they placed a double sized bowl in front of him, which made Sakura look at it confused.

'Did they get that bowl just for him?' Sakura wondered.

"So you're the one I should be annoyed at, is that what you're saying, Naru?"

"No, no! I mean I just think it's funny. Do you think she offered it to Sai too?"

"I doubt that. he'd take it, just as he does every other ones he gets. He's too unemotional to care."

"Know that's not true, I call you ugly and that's emotional." Sai said appearing next to them, non-chalantly ordering Ramen for himself.

Sakura glared at him before landing what she considered a light punch on his arm. "Excuse me?"

Naruto laughed as Sakura and Sai yelled friendly to each other. And by friendly it meant they weren't making a scene like usually.

It wasn't long before Sakura had to leave and pack whatever necessities she could bring. Basically meant food and weapons, no need for clothes or even a tent, she expected to be back in two days, and that meant she really didn't even need food, but she wasn't going to risk it. Sakura walked to the front gate and waited. Naruto and a forced Sai had come to say good bye to her for every mission she'd go on by herself, or without them. Finally she could hear the pitter patter of Naruto's feet and the stomps of Sai's feet, trying to escape Naruto's death hold on him. Sakura smiled, she loved them. Ever since her parent's death, the two of them really felt like her family, and she needed that. She needed them.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled pulling her into a group hug since Sai had hugged her as well.

"I'm coming back in a couple days, Naru, no need to worry." She hugged them both individually and walked off, and as soon as she was out of seeing distance from Konoha she began to run. She didn't like it when they could see her running unless they were running too.

Surprisingly enough Sakura got to the area the house was supposed to be quite fast. The only problem now was that it was a large area. Sakura sighed and began to walk around. It wasn't long before she got tired, she'd been walking around the same area for about three hours now.

'WHERE THE HELL IS THIS HOUSE?!" Sakura cried. She decided to sit down against a tree a rest her eyes a little bit. After about an hour of napping, Sakura woke up to pitch black darkness. She stretched and got up continuing her search in the dark. She saw a dim yellow light in the distance and began to sprint towards it. She grinned when she saw steps, a porch, a door and then the house as a hole.

"I found it, WOO HOO!" Sakura cheered getting an eerie response from the dark house in front of her. "Well might as well check you out." Sakura sighed stepping onto the front porch, she was very careful not to make a noise. Knowing her luck this wouldn't be the right house and some precious old couple would get a heart attack because she was too loud and scared the shit out of them. She opened the door and walked in, lightly closing the door behind her. After exploring the entire house she found no old couple or human life forms what so ever. She decided to see if there was anything important in this house, otherwise really what was the point? There were closets full of clothes, fridge and pantry full of food, and the water seemed to work just fine. Matter of fact, the house was very nicely packed. However she took notice that all the pictures were blank pictures of the houses different rooms, which creeped Sakura out a little.

"What the fuck is with this shit hole." Sakura heard a man's voice from the kitchen.

"It's nicely stacked, meaning there's no need to waste money." She heard a deeper voice state contently. Sakura pulled out a couple of her weapons ready to attack if needed. Luckily for her they hadn't noticed her. As she hid in the hallway she quickly glanced into the kitchen, and her breath hitched causing the two boys wearing Akatsuki cloaks to glance around.

"I think there's another fucking presence in this house." The one with grey hair said.

"Over there." The one with the deep voice and weirdly shaped body said, pointing in the direction of the hallway.

'Shit!' Sakura thought, quickly retreating to the door. She never would have thought this door would keep her alive.

'Why won't it open?!' Sakura mentally freaked out trying to open the door, not noticing the two S-rank ninja look at her and then at each other.

"Well, look what the house dragged in." Sakura turned a little freaked from not noticing them earlier. "It's the girl who 'killed' Sasori." The one who had been cursing before, said using air quotes around killed.

Sakura gave a puzzled look and then got in a defensive pose ready to attack if needed. "And you guys are the Akatsuki."

"Well part of it, yes."

"A fucking big part of it."

'And there he goes cursing again.' Sakura thought to herself. "What a potty mouth," Then Sakura quickly shut her mouth not meaning to say that aloud.

"What did that bitch just call me?" the grey headed one yelled.

"you know you are one." The other one mumbled, then began approaching Sakura, who instantly backed away. "Tch, I'm not going to attack you unless you attack me." He then reached for the doorknob and tried to open it, which failed. "We're locked in." He said calmly not seeming to care very much.

"I could have told you that." Sakura mumbled aloud again causing the man to glare slightly at her. 'Damn I need to stop doing that.'

"Let me try." The other one came and failed as well. "Damn it Kakuzu, what the hell!?"

"I didn't do anything." Kakuzu replied.

"It was her than." He pointed to Sakura.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu sighed, as Hidan began to take out his scythe. "Don't kill her."

"Why, she fucking locked us in this shit hole?" Hidan exclaimed.

"She's a medic, she tied to escape from us and it didn't open, and this place isn't a shit hole." He then walked away to the living room and looked around before he release a hair grabbing Sakura by her neck and pulling her in.

"Ow!" Sakura cried trying to get breath. 'I thought they decided I was innocent?'

"What's this?" he said shoving a picture of Sakura lying on the bed upstairs. Sakura paused; she could have sworn this picture was empty before. Kakuzu let go of her neck so she could respond.

"No, I mean this is me, but… who took the picture?" Sakura was so freaked out, goose bumps were rising all over her body. She dropped the picture on the floor. "That's not even me; I haven't laid down on that bed even once."

"Is it fucking you or not?" Hidan asked annoyed. "Can I kill her now?"

"No, look." The three looked down at the photo and frame on the floor broken in to pieces. It slowly began to go back to normal, and even flew up to land back on the shelf were it was. Kakuzu's hair caught it and crushed it dropping it back on the floor. It again fixed itself and no one dared to stop it again.

"Shit." Hidan said. "That was damn cool."

"Shut up." Kakuzu said exploring the parts of the house he hadn't yet while Sakura just kept looking at the picture, it was impossible. However the noise of something breaking right next to her caught her attention. She turned to see Hidan breaking everything in his sight; he even broke the light bulb. In a minute everything was back to normal and the two just stood in the perfect room staring, then moving on to other rooms where Hidan would destroy everything and Sakura would break a glass, or a lamp. Sakura went into the living room, tired of watching the house cure itself and sat on a single armchair lightly closing her eyes, but not allowing herself to go to sleep, she didn't trust these guys. It wasn't long before Kakuzu joined her but he was on the couch reading some book he found. Then Hidan came, sitting on an armchair directly across from Sakura.

"So what's your damn name?" Hidan asked bored.

"that's none of your concern." Sakura said opening her eyes.

"Well fuck you then, I won't tell you my name."

"It's Hidan, and he's Kakuzu." Sakura smirked. "If you don't want me to know it maybe you guys shouldn't call each other by your names."

"Sakura." Kakuzu stated.

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked slightly surprised. In which Hidan placed his book on the table in between the three. "A book of residents, there's a page for all three of us."

"You're the girl with the nine tailed fox as a partner, I know who you are." Hidan smirked, causing Sakura to flinch at the reference of Naruto.

Sakura ripped out her paper and put it in her pocket. Surprisingly it stayed there. "I suggest we each keep our own information."

Kakuzu nodded in agreement and pulled out his, along with Hidan's, and handed it to him.

"Alright" The three sat there boredly for what seemed like forever. Sakura kept dozing off but tried not to knowing who she was with. It was then that the door slammed open and closed before anyone could scream no.

"Not too bad is it." Another unknown voice flew through.

"Hn." Just that somewhat of a word sent a knife in Sakura's chest, reminding her of Sasuke. Although, she acted as if nothing happened. She decided to stand up and go to one of the bedrooms before they noticed her. As she climbed the steps she heard the voices conversation and then the names she had waited for, "Kisami, Itachi…" Sakura frowned and went into the only bedroom there was. She locked the door and put a chair in front of it that was if they picked the lock they would still have difficulty getting through, and if they broke down the door she'd hear it and wake up. Sakura went to the king sized bed on the right and laid down suddenly thinking of the picture her heart began to race as she jumped up from the bed.

"Fuck." She cursed.

**That's it, I hope you guys like it and please review. PEACE :D**

**Also if anyone is still reading I have a favor to ask. About a year ago I read a Sakura x Akatsuki story but I can't remember the name of it for the life of me. Think maybe you could help? Basically Sakura was captured by the Akatsuki and she's forced to make a potion that cures wounds. And that were the story starts, with her in front of the provided chemistry set. The Akatsuki members have a their moments and then at the end pain comes in and asks for the potion. Sakura then gives him the one she was working on and he says she has to use it first, to make sure it's not poison. But she refuses and he gets mad and hits her. When he leaves she uses the potion to cure herself and the akatsuki just look at her. So please help and sorry if you've never read it and now you basically know the plot. But it's very good! Also I think it should be rated T or less, definitely not M and its only one chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler of Chapter 110 in Naruto so you've been warned. Thank you Psycho Itachi, I loved it too! But oh well maybe it'll appear again someday I wish. And thank you to everyone who alerted or reviewed. Here is Chapter two of The Crazy House! Enjoy!**

**Sakura: Chibivamp chan doesn't own Naruto, but she does the crazy house :D**

----

Sakura rouse abruptly from her bed and punched the door that flew towards her, making it break into a million of shards. Behind the door way stood the four Akatsuki members looking at her. Most looked bored but Hidan kept looking up and down at the picture.

"Fucking weird." He said loudly.

'He's not one for mumbling huh?' Sakura said in her head while she got of the bed and got into a ready position.

"What?" Sakura asked after a long silence.

"Nothing, the pictures right that's all." Hidan shrugged.

"Not you," Sakura said coldly. "Mr. Heartless Uchiha is stairing.

"Were all fucking staring." Hidan raised his voice. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you his bitch? Let him talk for himself." Sakura glared. Hidan just glared back. Sakura wasn't sure why he wasn't attacking her, and then he saw they were all whispering to each other, and she couldn't hear a thing. She only noticed because of the small movements of their mouths. Then Hidan smirked and through a kunai straight to her forehead. It was so fast the most Sakura could do was move her hand in front to defend herself, and wait for the pain.

"What the..?" Multiple voices questioned, and then Kakuzu's hair punched Hidan.

"It's not my fault!" Hidan defended and then Sakura fully understood the situation. Man was she slow today.

"Is this supposed to be funny?" She mainly was talking to herself, but Kakuzu chose to respond.

"Your right we try to kill people with stuffed weapons that could hit a baby and it would just giggle." He spoke harshly which would have made Sakura cringe if she hadn't been busy checking her own weapons. Everyone copied her, fearing the inevitable.

-------

"I've got 100 plushy kunai," Sakura said boredly looking upon her assigned bed and categories of weapons.

"350 plushy needles." Itachi glared at his assigned bed as well, full of the much larger needles now that they were stuffed.

My scissors are plushy too." Kakuzu growled. "What a waste."

"I can't look." Kisami said looking at his sword wrapped in cloth lying on his assigned bed. They had decided to assign beds before doing anything else.

"Just do it." Kakuzu sighed.

"I'll do it." Hidan grumbled.

"No." Kisami took a deep breath picked up his sword and swung it at Itachi's head, however he dodged and because he dogged the sword landed in Sakura's face. Luckily it was also a plushy, and quite a comfy one at that.

"Stop that!" Kisami ordered as he snatched it from Sakura's hands and head that was testing it as a pillow.

"It's awfully comfy, if you don't want it-"

"It's my sword." He slightly pouted and left the room.

"Okay. Sakura said boredly sitting on her bed and waiting for the rest to leave too.

"To be able to change his sword that much…" No one needed to hear the end of the sentence. It was obvious how powerful the house, or magic on the house, was. Then everyone but Hidan left, leaving Sakura and him to have a stairdown.

"Leave." He said harshly.

"I live here too, so Hmmm, no." Sakura said smartly back.

"I can change that,"

"I doubt that."

So the both of them continued to glare until Sakura sighed and left the room mumbling "Baby."

She went down the stairs, checking who was there first, and then turned into the kitchen, were sadly Itachi sat in a seat at the table. Sakura glaring at everything went for the fridge to find somethings to eat. She took out tomatos, cucumbers, and rice and began to make a salade with them. When she was done she noticed the number of Akatsuki sitting at the table increased. Sakura sat far away and began to poor the salade from the big bowl into her own personal bowl. That's when Kisami decided to reach for some of the food.

"I don't think so." Sakura smiled lightly moving the bowl away.

"Fucking share." Hidan growled.

"Why should i. You forced me to leave my bedroom, and he traumatized Sasuke and killed his whole clan. Plus your all from Akatsuki for all I car you can rot in this house."

"I didn't force you to do anything."

"I haven't seemed to do anything, can I have some?" Kisami asked somewhat politely. Sakura assumed the most polite he could get.

"Hmmm, no." Sakura grabbed the bowl and brought it to the trash can and paused before getting rid of it. "Unless, I get something in return." Sakura purposed.

"What?" The uchiha finally spoke.

"When we get out of this house, assuming we ever do, im free to leave. No killing. No following. No using me to get to others. Nothing." Best to be get her escape as safe as possible.

Kakuzu snorted. "We can spare your life sure."

"Woah, spare. I could kill a hand full of you, I just wouldn't make it out alive." Sakura said matter of factly, except deep down she knew if it was all of them against her she probably wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on one of them.

"No." Itachi stated leaving the kitchen.

"Since I agree with what you said can I eat?" Kisami asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and put her bowl on the table then walked out of the kitchen.

"Whats your problem?" Sakura asked Itachi as he sat down on the couch. "I mea really are you that screwed up? Was everything just too easy on you?"

Itachi glared at her then turned away.

"Not like I even expected you to answer." Sakura mumbled and then went to turn on the Tv. Static remained on the TV for about five minutes forcing the two to just glare. But when the TV did start to work Sakura wanted it to stop.

On the TV it showed Sakura, as clear as could be, when she was younger. Then she heard the words leave her mouth that made her want to kill the TV. That was the worst moment of her life. Were she had realized how weak and punny she really was.

"_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SASUKE-KUN!" (Beginning of episode 110 in Naruto is what was on the TV)_

Watching the moment between herself and Sasuke killed her, and she stopped watching just as he went behind her to knock her out.

The house went silent and Sakura kept her eyes closed until another memory showed on the TV. This one also resided in Konoha but it wasn't of her. The screen showed Itachi with a mission in his hand, thw word appearing on the screen as if the moment was meant to be seen. Itachi clenched the television controller and it broke in his hand as everyone watched the screen.

The mission read clearly

_The Uchiha police is becoming too powerful and a threat to Konoha. The mission is to kill every last Uchiha and you leave as a missing nin. (It's more complicated but I don't really know how one would write a mission so yeah. Go to Naruto chapter 398 to get the full explanation)_

Everyone in the room again was silent. No one had known. NO ONE. This being exposed oviously bothered Itachi causing him to sigh and then leave to the bed room.

"Well fuck, who would have thought." Hidan said turning off the TV before anyone elses secret got shared.

"Yeah." Sakura mumbled.

"So I guess theres really nothing to do in this house," Kakuzu frowned. It seemed he was trying to change the subject.

"Hey did anyone else notice this computer?" Kisami asked brushing dust off a desk.

"No we didn't." Sakura answerd annoyed that she had found out earlier.

"Well," Kisami started. "Why don't you turn it on, you've already been tortured by the TV what could the computer do." He slightly laughed at the scene with herself and Sasuke.

Sakura stood up and turned on the computer. Seemed fine, just a normal computer.

"bout time." Kakuzu said joining in on the gathering around the circle.

"Try the internet." Kisami ordered.

'This is bad.' Sakura thought. 'If theres internet they can contact the rest of the akatsuki. Bu then I can contat konoha. Hmm…' Sakura finally clicked the button, and it worked the internet was on and sakuras hand trembled.

"Alright." Kisami said pushing her han a little and going to some website Sakura didn't know.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like," He gave her a dumbfounded look. "I need to read manga or something. Now you mind moving?" Sakura rolled her eyes and got up allowing him to do whatever he wanted. She didn't show it but she was relieved to see him not contacting others.

"How is it fair that you get to be the first one on it?" Hidan asked jumping from his spot on the couch.

"I found it." Kisami said continuing to read, while Kakuzu watched from behind him.

"I get it next." He stated.

"Whatever."

Sakura went back towards the TV and rememberd what she saw about Itachi. She felt hatred for Konoha so much, but at the same time she new it wasn't the people she loved that caused this. Just stupid insecure elders. Her anger builded up more and more. 'How could they do that?" She asked her self.

Sakura walked upstair and into the room and looked at the man sitting on the bed full of needles, and she looked straight into his blood red eyes. One thing she was told never to do.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly.

"It's not your fault." He said reading a book he must have found somewhere.

"No not for what Konoha did, I mean that was a bitch move. I'm sorry that you had to go through that kind of torture, that kind of pain." Sakura looked down and then said. "I wont let that corrupt my opinion on you. But you are still the Akatsuki so this is the last time I will talk to you like this." And Sakura put on a straight face and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She locked the door, even though she knew that really wouldn't help. When she was done she washed her clothes as well not wanting to be wearing dirty clothes the hole time and refusing to wear the provided clothes of the house. When she left the bathroom it seemed that everyone but Hidan was in bed ready to sleep or lay there and be silent. So she went down stairs.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sakura asked not meaning to sound rude like it may have sounded.

"You can't tell me what to do." He said obviously into whatever he was doing on the computer and not paying attention to her.

"Your right, theres nothing I can do." Sakura sighed and lounged on the couch. She then turned on the TV, as she watched her past infront of her. Mainly parts that she wasn't to happy about. The first meeting with team 7 went by and she giggled at seeing them all so younge and naïve. She watched until sh noticed Hidan was done with his intrest and turned to her. She tured off the computer nd walked away.

"I wanted to watch, what a bitch." Hidan snarled.

"My memories aren't something to laugh at." Sakura growled.

"Who said I would laugh." Hidan then left upstairs with the rest of them, leaving Sakura alone to smile at herself. She was proud of her past. When she had been watching over herself she hadn't noticed it before but she was lucky. She had the best group and a best frenemy. (Friend and enemy) She even had a love that be it may not have loved her but kept her striving to become stronger, and because of it she was more accomplished. Sakura sat infront of the computer and checked her surroundings before going into a email to send. She typed quickly but quietly, trying not to make it obvious of what she was doing.

"A message to Konoha,un. How intresting, didn't expect you to be here, un." A familiar voice behind Sakura smiled along with a growl from another voice.

"Deidara." Sakura growled before hitting send and jumping to the other end of the room. It was then she saw the other.

"I…" Sakura stumbled for the right words, then swallowed hard. "I thought you were fricking dead!" She growled towards Sasori who also growled towards her.

"Quite alive." He glared. Then the three arupted into a battle, witch didn't take long for Sakura to be tied up by clay.

"Son of a-" Diedara spit out blood. "She a fighter, un."

"Kill."Sasori said scarely.

"Don't." Kakuzu said from the stairs. "We need pains permission and if he doesn't care she might be worth more money alive.

'what a contradicting bastard.' Sakura thought. 'One minute he'll let me go the next im for sale.' Sakura felt weird for feeling betrayed and sighed be for saying "Remove the clay or your dead."

"Don't think so, un." Diedara smirked and received a nice hard kick to the face, probably breaking his nose.

"Clay!"  
"Heal my nose,un." He smirked ven though blood was everywhere. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She half healed it and refused to do anymore if he didn't release the clay, so he did, and she didn't continue healing it. Instead she walked upstairs and made a fort around her bed. Meanwhile Kisami and Itachi just staired at her as she piled furniture and the attemptd to climb over them so she could get into her bed.

"Need help?" Kisami asked laughing at her try to get over an armoir.

Sakura glared and the climbed on Itachis bed, because his was next to hers and jumped to land on her bed.

"OW!" She yelled on the other side of her fort. She made it but hurt herself, Earnign laughter on the otherside.

"Idiot." She heard Hidan mumble.

**Hope everyone liked it! R&R Review. Bye bee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much if you reviewed and if you didn't please do :) they keep me writing faster! Anyhoo enjoy this chapter and goodnight!**

**Deidara and Sakura: Chibi Vamp-chan does not own Naruto!**

**-and yes the novel sakura is reading is mySakura and the Boys story.**

**-bolded talking is in Sakuras head !**

Sai stared emotionlessly at the wall he stood against with his ears perked up listening to the latest information ROOT had, that was kept from the rest of Konoha.

"I heard about that house." One of them whispered glancing at his surroundings.

"Yeah…and?" The other urged him to hurry up.

"I hear the mission was being sent from different places, it was given to Konoha by the sand and before that the sound and before that it goes on. There's something up with that house otherwise the mission would have been completed by now!" The guy sounded interested, but not enough to have taken the mission.

"Isn't Haruno Sakura on that mission? Ha, good luck." The two continued with their conversation but Sai didn't care much he glanced to the sky and began to think before going to see Tsunade.

-----------

_MONDAY:_

Sakura woke up to loud snoring and mentally cried at the thought of her being forced to listen to that every morning. As she crawled out of her fort she stood up to see that Kisami was the snorer and that only Kisami and Kakuzu were still in bed. Sakura went down stairs, hoping not to see the puppet again. She couldn't believe that he was back after she could have sworn she killed him.

"We can't leave? Yeah." Deidara asked.

"Why is that?" A dead puppet asked.

"The fucking house is why."

"Can you stop cursing, god its fricken' morning and I have to wake up to you people." Sakura grumbled as she walked into the living room.

"At least I'm straight forward saying fuck when you say fricken'. The fuck is that?" Hidan complained.

"Check it out." Sakura smirked as she looked at the newly taken pictured on table.

"Is that me, yeah." Deidara asked. It was him in the kitchen feeding his hands.

"I always wondered if they ate." Sasori smirked.

"Ha ha. They don't dim wits, yeah." Deidara said facing the picture down on the table. "So this girl, yeah." Deidara grinned. "Was emailing Konoha last night."

"The fuck, seriously." Hidan asked.

"You're the one who let me on the computer. What did you expect?" Sakura asked as she left them to enter the kitchen, were again Itachi sat.

"Do you like the kitchen or something?" Sakura asked searching the cupboards. Itachi just looked up barely acknowledging her presence.

"See how the bitch says something and just fucking leaves." Hidan's voice said as he and others walked towards the kitchen. Hidan and Sasori sat down while Deidara went over to the same cupboard Sakura was at because he spotted cereal. As he reached up to grab it Sakura's hand did the same thing and his landed on top of hers.

"Eww, what the hell!" Sakura said backing up ready to beat the shit out of Deidara.

"Sorry, yeah." Deidara laughed as he began to pour his cereal.

"Did we miss something?" Sasori wondered.

"He fucking licked me, you damn puppet." Sakura growled scrubbing her hand under the sink water.

"Can you stop calling me that? I have a name." Sasori said.

"Can you stop calling me that, blah blah blah." Sakura mocked taking the cereal from Deidara, staying clear of his hands.

Sasori rolled his eyes and Deidara defended him. "Great comeback, I thought you were supposed t be a genius?"

"I'm not a genius, I work hard to learn what I know."Sakura sat down across Itachi and began to eat.

"Deidara can you get me some too." Sasori said nicely which shocked Sakura.

"yeah, yeah." Deidara grabbed another bowl and gave it to Sasori then sat next to Sakura.

Sakura looked suspiciously at Deidara and Sasori as they both looked at each other, talking with their facial expressions.

'**What are they doing?'** Sakura's head spoke. Sakura's eyes went wide.

'Did I just talk to myself?' Sakura began to inwardly freak-out.

Laughter erupted through the kitchen, with the exception of the light noise that could be a cough rather than a laugh, however Sakura couldn't tell what was going on seeing as Deidara's hand was near her face, a tongue licking her.

"What the hell!" Sakura freaked trying to jump out of her chair but only managed to move the table a bit forward.

"That's what you get for attempted murder, yeah" Deidara and Sasori high fived, however Sakura didn't hear the explanation, all she heard was silence buzzing in her ears as her hands moved unconsciously, pouring her cereal all over Deidaras head.

"HEY!" Deidara yelled.

"Don't lick me." Sakura said darkly. Deidara's hand moved over to the food on the table, his hands taking it and forming it into a bomb, getting ready to launch it at Sakura.

"Well that's the picture." Hidan said casually playing with the fork he found in one of the drawers, letting it twirl through his fingers. Sakura grabbed the fork and backed away as fast as she could before the food was spit at her. With her fork she managed to stab it keeping it arms length from her. But it still blew up causing dark grey dust to engulf the kitchen and Sakura and Sasori to cough.

'**That's what puppet boy gets for not hiding in his puppet like the coward he is.'** Sakura's head spoke again. Sakura was so busy coughing she didn't even realize that she was responding to herself.

"Wow and you guys call yourself a group meanwhile your insulting puppet boy."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi said from his seat as the room began to clear up. Sakura glanced around.

'Do they think im stupid?' She asked herself before concentrating on Deidara and shooting her fist at his face, which he dogged. She expected this and swerved her punch a little to hit him in the shoulder, which she successfully got. Deidara growled, this including all three of his mouths. He grabbed more food to make another bomb in one hand and with the other charged at her grabbing the punch aimed at him, while biting her viciously. Sakura flinched, starting to really hate his hands and motion her other hand to land another blow, but had to settle with blocking herself from his second bomb. This one being a lot more powerful and aimed at the fridge, the cold box broke.

Sakura gasped in shock and moaned a "No." then built up all her strength and kicked him in his balls not even having time to watch him in pain because her precious, full of food, fridge was dying, cracking, breaking apart by the minutes. Sakura placed her hands on the fridge, healing chakra flowing out as she tried to mend it.

"That's not going to work." Kisami yawned walking in, then when he realized what it was that broke he began to help Sakura with the repairments.

TUESDAY:

"You," Sakura eyed Diedara as he searched through the fridge. It had taken it eight hours to be fully repaired with food that hadn't been unrefrigerated for so long. "Have you come to break the one thing in this house I actually like?"

"I'm hungry, yeah." Deidara said glancing at her slightly then sighed and closed the door of the fridge and walked up to her. Because he was about five inches taller he hovered over her slightly, glaring down as she pouted upwards. "But I guess I can settle for you, yeah." His hand grabbed hold of her shoulders, and to Sakura's relief they weren't biting her, rather they were moving around weirdly. Deidara opened his mouth creepily showing his teeth and drool fell softly down his cheek.

Sakura just looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. The she was shot against the back wall, cracking it and causing some of it to break off and Sakura fell roughly to the ground groaning as realization hit her.

"You bastard."

"Revenge, yeah." He smirked lightly and then left the room.

"Shit!" Sakura yelled banging her fist against the wall, only breaking it more. Then she silently cured herself biting her lip to keep her frustration within.

WEDNESDAY:

Sakura had been lying on the couch for two hours now, ever since Deidara had oh so violently pushed her against the wall in the kitchen. It had just struck twelve, announcing a new day for her to struggle with. She closed her eyes remembering everyone back home.

Naruto. He felt like her little brother. They really needed each other, even with the stupidest things. Sakura missed healing him after he went on a mission. She spent an hour yelling at him for not having back up with him, the whole time he knew she was just caring for him. Or when Sai and he would spare and the two of them would come to her all bruised up asking for her to cure them.

Sai. The older brother of the group. She missed his emotional, unemotional self. She understood his emotions even if they all seemed to be the same thing to someone else. They always worked together, and he was definitely one to go to with book help, not that Sakura ever admitted that she needed any help, either.

Tsunade. Her teacher, a mother like figure, but mainly her role model. Tsunade had gone through so much that Sakura admired her so much more, and really looked up to her.

Sakura smiled refusing to allow even one tear leave her watery eyes. Her eyes shot open as an evil idea popped in her head.

'Must be because I'm thinking of Naruto and Sai.' Sakura smiled as she searched through the kitchen. 'This was a prank Sai would come up with and Naruto would perform.

Sakura slowly and carefully using her ninja knowledge and climbed up the stairs into the bedroom. She checked every bed and saw that they were all asleep. Sakura shaked her small container lightly and moved over to Deidaras body and smiled so evilly it almost didn't even look like Sakura. She lifted his cover off him far enough so she could see the slightly open mouths of both his hands. She then quickly poured a couple of drops in his left hand and a lot more in his right hand. She tried to get to her bed as fast and Ninja-ly as she could, and she did successfully. Closing her eyes to the sound of a screeching Deidara trying to help his burnng hands mouths filled with a mixture of rubbing alcohol, bleach, and lemon and lime juice.

"BITCH!" Deidara freaked out running into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Yupp, that's me, yeah." Sakura mockingly smiled going to sleep, allowing everyone to hear her soft and satisfied voice.

"Nice job." Sasori mumbled.

"I like her." Kisami grinned under his sword pillow.

THURSDAY:

Sakura sat casually on the couch reading on of the books she had found about a girl who went to a boarding school for boys. Hidan and Kakuzu both sat around the computer looking at a video that insulted Hidan's religion.

"The fuck!" He kept yelling every time they said something offensive. "He does know I'm going to fucking kill him right!"

"Well you can't exactly get out of this house so I guess not." Kakuzu said bored out of his mind.

"I'll get out one day."

Kisami strolled into the living room with a banana in his hand, munching happily as he sat across from Sakura. Deidara and Sasori were playing chess on the floor when Itachi came down the steps, with wet hair smelling very appealingly to everyone who had only smelt sweat and dirt for the past weak. Itachi also came down wearing black trousers and a dark blue sweater. Everyone just looked at him.

"I was dirty." He said defending himself while also grabbing a book from the selection.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Kisami said going two steps at a time.

For about an hour they could hear thrashing upstairs and Kakauzu smiled and said "He really is a shark." Causing Sakura to laugh and Itachi to form somewhat of a smile.

"Don't laugh, yeah." Deidara growled. "Stupid girl." Since Sakura had poisoned his hands they refused to form bombs for him and Deidara was getting worried this would be a permanent effect, however Sakura was worried it would be too short of an effect. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to read.

FRIDAY:

By the end of Friday evening everyone except Sakura smelled like flowers wearing clothes that the house provided.

"Do you enjoy smelling?" Sasori asked Sakura as she passed out cards Kisami found in one of the bedside tables. Kisami, Sasori, Itachi, and Sakura were gathered around the kitchen table playing 13. Meanwhile Hidan was enjoying his free time, making a death list he needs to complete when he was released by the house. Deidara was on his third shower in two days, Sakura assumed his hair must have been very gross. Finally Kakuzu was sitting in the living room. He didn't seem to do much but sit and occasionally complain.

"No, I don't but I refuse to wear these 'clothes'" Sakura pointed at the men's outfits.

"There actually very comfortable." Sasori said placing down the three of spades along with the three of hearts.

"Doubtful." Sakura placed down double kings, smiling with the looks she got from the boys.

"Then you can stay dirty." Itachi smirked placing a higher pair of kings causing Sakura to gasp in shock.

"Pass." Kisami said taping his index finger repeatedly on the table.

"I will." Sakura groaned as Itachi put down a three, four, five, six, and seven.

"Ha!" Sasori said putting down his eight, nine, ten, jack, and queen.

"Hn." Itachi looked disappointedly. "Anyways, being clean is better than having to smell you. Do you even know how to properly wash clothes cause yours really do stink?"

Sakura frowned and beat Sasori's doubles he had placed.

"I guess I will when Deidara's done." Sakura smiled putting down all her cards for she had a really long straight. She grinned. "I swear to god if someone walks in though, you all will have a poisonous mixture in your throats by tomorrow night."

-------

Deidara eventually came down from his shower and replaced Sakura in the game. Sakura strode up the steps and looked at the open doorway, remembering when they threw it at her. As she began to take a shower she began to count how long she had been there. At least eight days, as she could recall. When she was done with her shower she wrapped the towel around her and went to the dresser. She grabbed the most normal looking thing she could find which was a skirt that landed above her knee's and had a rose print on it and for her top a light pink sweater. She sighed and walked down stairs. It was bad enough having to live with all of them but now having to wear girly clothes.

'I miss Sai and Naruto!' Sakura yelled in her head as she walked into the living room catching all boys eyes on her. 'Damnit.'

**Did you like it? I hope so, and R&R PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it, I had fun wrighting it.**

"You clean up nice." Kisami's shark teeth shinned in the dim light that the ceiling lamp let off.

"Yeah." Sakura said walking to the computer were currently no one sat.

"Damn!" Hidan said walking in the living room from the kitchen holding an apple. "You want my apple?"

"No?" Sakura glanced at him curiously before going onto her email.

"She's not a very bright one, yeah." Deidara smirked eyeing the computer screen and walking towards her. "But she does look-"

"Don't say anything" Sasori interrupted him shaking his head in shame by seeing the way everyone was acting.

Sakura frowned when she saw that Tsunade had not responded to her message, thus turning off the computer and glaring at the approaching Deidara who currently had a lust filled expression on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. KONOHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sai, are you sure you want to go without back up?" Tsunade asked looking at a request for a mission sheet. (A/N: I don't know if they actually have those but Sai is damn awesome so he does.)

"Yes Tsunade." He said straight face and all.

"I can ask Naruto to join you?" Tsunade suggested.

"He just returned from a dangerous mission, if he is not fully recovered it will delay the mission and maybe Sakura will not be safely found."

"Hm," Tsunade thought for a minute then called Shizune in her office. "Please call in Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto." Shizune quickly scurried off to do as told.

"If Naruto is not cured by tomorrow morning I will have Chouji join you, however I believe that if I work on Naruto there will be no need for the exchange. Also Shikamaru and Ino work very well together and Shikamaru is very good at strategizing so if you have any problems with the assigned team say so now."

"No, this is fine." Sai bowed slightly seeing her deadly facial expression. Whenever it came to Sakura she was very serious.

The three called for Ninjas came in just a couple of minutes later.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sai, Mission leader is Sai with the help if Shikamaru of course. Your mission is to explore the disappearance of Sakura and her mystery house mission. More details are in your scrolls, you will meet tomorrow morning, 4 AM sharp. Naruto I will heal you as soon as everyone is dismissed." Tsunade went on with a couple of details then dismissed them, thus curing Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. HOUSE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eww you look creepy." Sakura said retreating from the nearing Deidara and went to the kitchen.

"And she says I'm always in the kitchen." Itachi said ironically causing Sakura to roll her eyes. As she opened the fridge to grab a glass bottle of milk to drink from she noticed how the room had filled with Akatsuki vermin.

"Is there anything you need?" Sakura asked turning around eyeing the six of them suspiciously. She noticed Itachi and Kisami were having a conversation and that Hidan was muttering curse words as he searched through the cupboard for something. It seemed that everyone had suddenly become interested in something else and even though Sakura had no idea what she was happy about it.

"Hey me and Itachi are going to train in the living room so enter with caution." Kisami grinned while he and his partner left. Sakura shrugged and moved to the side of the room noticing a dark door which looked like a cabinet door. Sakura opened it revealing shelves of food also noticing a crack going from the top of the cabinet to the bottom. Sakura hesitantly went to pull off the shelves but checked her surroundings. Hidan had stormed out joining the bloody fight while Deidara disappeared to somewhere upstairs. Kakuzu and Sasori still stood in the kitchen. Sakura shrugged and quietly pulled the shelves toward her revealing a small entrance. Sakura's breath hitched at the possibility of finding an exit.

"What did you find?" Kakuzu asked noticing her breathing change.

"Cheese puffs." Sakura stated grabbing the bag of cheesy delights and throwing it at him. Sakura then closed the door figuring this was something she should do when no one else was around. She sat next to Sasori and across from Kakuzu reaching for the food.

"How long are they going to fight?" Sakura asked seeing Kisami and Itachi gain up on Hidan who was currently doing little damage with his fists.

"Until they get bored." Sasori said stuffing his face. Sakura glanced at him and glared.

'Why is it the one person I killed, which showed that I'm not as weak as everyone thinks turns out to be alive?' Sakura flinched as she thought about it.

'Basically were just weak again.' Sakura's other self responded.

'Yeah we- I am. Who the hell are you?'

'Your inner, gosh you're slow.'

'Yeah okay.' Sakura sighed finally noticing a bloody Hidan crawling into the kitchen muttering painful high pitched words that could only be assumed as bad words.

"Shit!" Sakura thought getting up from her seat to examine him. She almost hesitated but remembered he wasn't hurt from killing but by being bored out of his mind and ganged up on by two very power full ninjas. "Are you okay?"

Hidan glared as he attempted to crawl in another direction of her but she got to him too fast.

Sakura looked down at him with a concerned face waiting for his reply.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as spit and blood mixed together was splattered at her face. Sakura sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him up to bring him to his bed upstairs. "Whoa, put me down!" He growled.

"I'm going to be nice and cure you so shut up." Sakura smiled leading them through the living room to the stairs dogging the still fighting boys who were now half fighting and mostly curiously glancing at Sakura and Hidan.

Sakura carefully place Hidan on his bed before going to cure his most wounded wounds. The whole time Hidan glared viciously at her, clearly not liking the fact that she thought he needed to be healed.

"I've gone weeks not being healed." He would occasionally state as if it would change anything or "I'm immortal injuries can't kill me"

"Oh shut up," Sakura smiled finishing healing him and poking him were blood once poured. "Your clothes are all gross now. How did they do this much damage anyway?"

"Those forks are fucking powerful…" Hidan said rising from the bed.

"Well maybe you should take a shower, get rid of that smell." Sakura scrunched up her nose and laughed.

"Yeah." Hidan said staring at her causing her to twitch slightly, being nervous and all. He then turned to the bathroom and shut the door loudly.

"You're welcome!" Sakura called after him getting a response she didn't quite hear. She smirked and walked back down stairs to get a funny sight.

"Sakura!" Kisami moaned. "I need to be healed to!" He said with a puppy dog face on his shark like appearance.

"Really?" Sakura asked walking over to him. He nodded. Sakura looked him over and then sighed beginning to heal his arm wound first.

"Whoa," Kisami said backing away from her. "You're not taking me upstairs all alone like you did with Hidan?" Kisami looked incredulously at the small girl.

"Well he had more damage that is easier to heal if the person is relaxed, for example in a comfy bed but your wounds are minor so I can heal them here no problem. "

"Pshh, then never mind." Kisami said walking away from her causing Sakura to just stand there in confusion as she turned to look at Itachi for some kind of help or explanation. He just smirked and walked to her.

"You can heal me even in front of everyone." Deidara who had been observing the encounter gasped at the hidden meaning in Itachi's words.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Well if you have wounds from fighting Kisami and Hidan I can heal them right now."

Itachi just looked at her and shook his head at her naïve-ness. "No those guys can't wound me." Thus he sat on the couch.

"Oh, okay." Sakura shrugged sitting on the same couch but a far enough distance away. A half hour of complete silence passed by and Sakura began to wonder if this would happen often. She moved around trying to find the most comfortable position to sit in seeing as nothing was really going on.

Hidan came down from his hour long shower looking quite happy and nodded to the people in the living room before entering the kitchen. Sakura watched as time seemed to speed up and everyone ate, read, sat in silence, or went on the computer. It wasn't long till Sakura found it the appropriate to head on to bed.

Seeing as Sakura had crashed much earlier than the others it was no surprise that she woke up in the middle of the night and that everyone else was asleep. Sakura took this as the time to check to kitchen cabinet hidden door. Sakura tip toed through the house making her way to the cabinet as soon as she opened it and moved the shelves a whisper formed behind her.

"Mind if I join you." Sasori's kind voice spoke.

"Yes." Sakura stated not liking how nice he had been towards her lately.

"Well either I come or everyone comes." He smirked knowing the answer.

Sakura sighed and proceeded to enter the hole in the wall with Sasori one step behind her. The steps led to a dark room making it very difficult to see in. Sasori had reached towards her to grab her arm to make sure they stayed together. Sakura growled and attempted to push him off but he wouldn't let go. Sakura thus continued her exploring, ignoring him as much as possible. However ignoring someone is difficult when you fall into a trap door dragging them down with you. Currently Sakura was falling down with Sasori right above her.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped in pain as she landed on her back getting the wind knocked out of her. To make it worse Sasori fell right on top of her be it may have been more graceful and he didn't hurt himself like she did but he was still sprawled across her.

"Sorry." He murmured trying to get up from his position and move to the side, finding it was nearly impossible to do. Sakura felt something hit her face and she noticed it was blood coming from Sasoris lips. It was then she noticed a sharp piece of wall stabbing into the middle of his back.

"Oh my!" Sakura gasped. "It must have fallen down the hole when I tripped inside, I'm so sorry."

"Ugh, its fine." He said swallowing his pain away. If he had worn his puppet he wouldn't have had this problem.

"Here, let me try to help." Sakura reached her arms over his back as close to the sharp wall as she could and used her chakra to slowly break it apart. She successfully had gotten the parts digging deep into his back to become dirt rather than anything harder. Sakura layed back down from using a lot of chakra, it was hard to get things so close to his wound to get destroyed without hurting him.

"Thank you." Sasori stated looking down into her eyes.

"Well don't say thank you yet, I haven't done much." Sakura said closing her eyes for a couple seconds before she decided that she could muster some more strength just to heal his wound. Sasori watched her struggle to heal the flesh wound with continued to have sharp wall on it. It was obvious that Sakura thought she could cure most of the injury rather than all of it, and it seemed to work slightly but Sakura was tired and she even hurt her wrist during the fall. She hadn't really noticed till she used a lot of her chakra.

"Stop." Sasori said softly, he was healed enough that she could take at least a day long break, despite the fact that he'd be in pain. "Someone will find us eventually so you can relax."

Sakura glared at him. "So now I you don't think I have enough strength to cure you?" Sakura knew that what she said was irrational and that she could have been nicer but he was the one that she killed proving her strength, and now he's telling her she's too weak to completely cure an injured person? Sakura Haruno is capable of any challenge handed to her, especially healing ones.

"I had no intensions of offending you, Sakura." Sasori said as he leaned down on his elbows now rather than his ands.

"Personal space, my bubble." Sakura signified that the distance he just closed between them was inappropriate.

"Is there a problem?" Sasori gave a half questioning half smile look.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Sakura said unsure of what he was really looking at when he stared into her eyes.

"I think you do." He smirked leaning his face closer to hers. "Don't you?"

"I-ugh, y-yeah?" Sakura's eyes fluttered shut in nervousness and confusion about what was happening at the moment. Sakura felt something soft touch her lips but it pulled away quickly and went to her ear. Then he softly whispered.

"not any more." Sakura turned scarlet read and was happy with there current possision because Sasori couldn't see her.

After a couple seconds Sasori groaned, bored from his little scene where he really did nothing special and looked at her pleading even. "Can you cure me now."

Sakura smirked. "Hmm, well since you need me. Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Cookie_Imouto: Of course he cares. Sai in his own way loves Naruto and Sakura, its obvious, even in the manga. Plus just because he not so straight forward doesn't mean he wouldn't try to help them if they were in danger.

"Ugh I'm exhausted." Sakura complained for the fiftieth time causing Sasori to finally snap at her.

"You know I'm the one who is keeping the falling rocks from crumbling you!" Sakura and Sasori were still stuck and had been for about an hour. It had gotten to the point where Sakura didn't care that she was being herself, with her weaknesses open and being friendly. She was bored out of her mind and having to heal Sasori so much, used so much chakra that she felt so week, why should she put up her front. She had kept it up for a week and she knew she could stay longer but it seemed like she may be stuck there her whole life and that scared her more than breaking a ninja rule.

"Next time I guess I won't heal you." Sakura frowned as she glared at a rock that was near her head. Sasori rolled his eyes and tried to stretch without hurting himself.

"I had no intentions of being rude, I appreciate you healing me." Sasori said looking down at her.

"Was that an apology _and _a thank you?" Sakura asked wide eyed. "I didn't know the Akatsuki had it in them."

There was a pregnant silence were awkwardness filled the air. Before this Sakura had been too busy healing or complaining to notice how embarrassing the situation was, especially when the rest of the house holds mates would find them. It couldn't end well and she knew it. Would they even help her? She was on the bottom so they could easily grab Sasori but leave Sakura.

"Here let me help." Sakura said moving a rock that was pushed against the side of his hand. He looked at her suspiciously, seeing right through her act of kindness.

"You think we're going to leave you down here.?" He questioned, even though it sounded more like a statement.

"No…" Sakura said pouting as she looked at his arm rather than his face. This caused him to chuckle.

"You are quite cute," He said in-between his laughter causing Sakura to go wide eyed.

'What kind of evil criminal says that?' Sakura questioned herself.

'**the kind that hasn't had female contact since he joined the Akatsuki. Besides he's right, you know, we are adorable!' Inner Sakura bragged.**

"Maybe I should turn you into a puppet." Sasori said ending his sentence.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed shocked by the change of his tone of voice and smile. He looked very sadistic and it was at that instance that Sakura wished she had let him get crushed by rocks.

"I feel power…" He whispered to himself and he was shaking slightly.

'**What in the world is happening now?' Inner Sakura asked, meanwhile Sakura was speechless and a little scared.**

Sasori grinned at her leaning down just a little and then spoke. "You've reminded me of the joy of making puppets. Oh how satisfying it was." Then it happened. It was as if this sudden splurge if super power was given to him causing him to jump from where he had been trapped, while having a hold of Sakura, and the breaking all the rocks that got into his way until he successfully made it back into the kitchen. Sakura was almost to the point of hyperventilating.

'**We'll one good thing came out of his creepiness.' Inner Sakura said also in shock.**

'and what is that?'

'**We're not still stuck down there.'**

Sasori then tossed Sakura over his shoulder and began to head towards the main bedroom where everyone currently was asleep.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed spazzing out on him. She wondered how she didn't do any damage to him when she was constantly knocking his breath out of him.

"Stop." He ordered in a dark voice that made Sakura hesitate before she continued to attack him. By the time they entered the bedroom every single Akatsuki had risen from their beds casually watching the scene in front of them.

"What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"He's trying to kill me!" Sakura yelled while trying to squirm her way out of his death grip.

"Not kill, turn you into a puppet. Very different." Sasori explained tossing her onto his bed. Sakura, as quickly as she could jumped of his bed and onto Deidara's.

"HAHAHA!" Sakura fake laughed. "Try and catch me now!" She began to lightly jump on Deidara's bed irritating said boy.

Sakura noticed Sasori smirk and then begin to just stand next to his own bed and look at her. All of a suddenly Sakura's ankle was grabbed making her fall onto Deidara.

"Stop jumping." He growled moving their positions so he was sitting on her back. "I caught her." He grinned.

"NO!!!!" Sakura cried, "Get off, get off. Do you want to see me as a puppet? That would be such a waste of a wonderful personality as mine. Please Deidara, please!" She said looking at him with doggy eyes.

"aww, okay." He smiled genuinely causing Sasori to frown.

"My puppet." He slightly whined.

"Well how did you even plan to make her your puppet, it not like you have any fucking tool's. Damn you all are stupid." Hidan complained from his bed putting a pillow to his ears trying to ignore the crowd..

"Hey good job." Sakura thumbed up Hidan who just looked at her like 'really, don't look at me anymore.'

"Hmmm." Sasori sat on his bed and began to thinkit over. "I can make her an alive puppet. But she'd be very annoying to train, and who's to say one of you won't try to help her?" Sasori then glared at every Akatsuki member.

"You can have her." Itachi sighed getting up from his bed and entering the bathroom.

"But If he has me I'll never be able to cook again." Sakura cried.

"So..?" Itachi asked closing the bathroom door.

"BUT YOU LOVE THE KITCHEN BECAUSE I MAKE FOOD!"

"That's a very risky accusation Sakura." Kisami said poking her nose causing her to squirm.

"You like my cooking." She said in all seriousness. "Matter of fact I'm sure every single one of you likes _something_ about me."

"Can you make her a silent fucking puppet?" Hidan complained.

"Just sew her mouth shut." Kakuzu suggested causing Kisami to gasp.

"That's harsh even for you."

"Your one to talk, you would probably drain all her chakra if your sword still had power."

Kisami growled ready to punch Kakuzu straight in the mouth mean while Deidara and Sakura were having a un-noticed conversation.

"Let me go to that puppet master and your life will not be spared." Sakura demanded.

"Please like you could hurt me."

"I've poisoned you already, and I fought you before. I even killed Sasori for a little bit."

"You shouldn't have reminded me." He glared deadly.

"Sorry bout that, but you asked for it and you know that if he makes me his puppet I'll just become stronger."

"You clearly do not understand what his puppet making skills are, do you?"

"Will you just save me?"

"Hmmm….." Deidara began to think.

"Alright look here!" Hidan demanded standing on his bed to get every ones attention. "Itachi is in the bathroom most likely sleeping, lucky bastard. Kisami and Kakuzu now is not the time to be against each other because that is exactly what she fucking wants." He pointed to Sakura. "And Sasori, your so called partner Deidara is making an alliance with the whore so that she won't be your puppet. Now it's fucking late so this is how it's going down." He jumped of his bed and made Kisami and Kakuzu separate, then he went over and told Sasorito take an outfit out of the closet and giveit to him. Then he pushed Diedara of Sakura, grabbed Sakura's arm gave her the clothes and forced her in the bathroom causing Itachi to leave.

"Get changed, then everyone is going to sleep."

"How does this help?" Sasori questioned.

"We'll you clearly can't make her your damn puppet so know she's a shitty doll."

"Those are two completely different things." Sasori complained. Hidan gave him a long glare telling him to explain himself rather quickly.

"A doll is something you play dress up with and go to tea parties. I want a puppet who will do everything I tell it to."

"Sounds the fucking same to me." Hidan grumbled.

"You people are weird!" Sakura announced from the bathroom, before exiting it. She was wearing a white dress that had a red bow in the middle back of it.

"can I go to bed now." Sakura asked as Sasori examined her.

After a long silence he said. "I don't like the dress." And frowned.

XXXXXXXX

"Sai this is it. The house should be round here."Shikamaru said looking down at the map.

"Then lets split up. I get the corner, the rest of you go in a different direction. " Sai ordered.'

"Meet her after dark." Shikamaru called after him.

"Hey Sai." Naruto said strongly. "I'll find her." Sai just looked at him remembering the times Sakura told him about Naruto's declaration to rescue Sasuke for her

"No...thanks" Sai said akwardly then began to scope out his chosen area. Meanwhile as the others did the same Ino's scream for her team caught every ones attention. When they had reached her he was leaning against a tree focusing on air in the middle of the forest. At least that's what it had looked like to Naruto and Sai.

"What what is it?!" Naruto demanded.

"Well i noticed that blurr right there," Ino said pinching her nose while checking if the others saw it. They all proceded to look at her strangley and thats when Shikamaru took charge.

"You two don't see the house. Ino can only see its aura or something. I can see it. Carry on."

"Okay, so i noticed the blur and thought i needed another perpective so i went inside a bird, which turns out could see the houseitself so i flew as close as i could and saw..." Ino's lips pursed and she looked away. "I saw Itachi Uchiha, alone. no one else was in sight. "

"Whoa, back up to the house." Naruto questioned. "Why can you guys see it but i can't?"

"I don't know." Maybe the barrier only works on certain people. Maybe the person controlling the house chooses who sees it. Maybe it depends on a pattern. There could be an infinite explanations."

"How is only seeing Itachi a problem?" Sai brought up.

"Well it might not be." Ino spoke up. "It mans she could be safe from the Akatsuki, but if so then she is either dead or captured, because why wouldn't she have come back yet."

"Maybe we should report back to Tsunade." Naruto frowned disappointingly.

"You don't think we should wait, maybe examine this mysterious building a little more?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Silence." A whisper unseen traveled through each of their ears.

"Who-"

"Why can i not ee my own base." A very frustrated voice emerged from the shadows revealing Pain and Konan. The four Konoha ninja tensed to the revealig of more S-Class criminals.

"Don't worry, we'l get in." Konan yawned. they were completely ignoring the others.

"I want in NOW!" Pain began to shake and then glanced right at Shikamaru before he charged at him, gripping at his throat. Fortunately for Shikamaru he turned into a log and reappeared on top of the tree Ino had leaned on for support earlier. Seeing the situation giving them al clear opportunities to give them time to escape earlier in the conversationg Shikamaru Sai Ino and Naruto all made clones and got far enough they wouldnt be troubled but close enough to watch.

"Damnit," Pain said punching a Naruto clone as if he was spanking a child for being bad. "They saw it. Why can't I?"

"Hmm, i can feel it. Ugh i can even feel them." Konan shivered in disgust at her criminal mates. She began to investigate when Pain gave her a deadly look. "Oh, found something." She sang.

"hmm." Pain said walking over to her.

"Feel this, thats one very strong barrior, is it not?" She had a hint of pride in her voice.

"Yeah it is..." Pain began to think it over. He had heard the Konoha twerps mention seeing Itachi, so that means the others all got in. After focusing all his energy into a punch at the wall he sighed in defeat. "Try all Jutsus you can think of." Konan did as told but none of them worked. after getting slightly frstrated she too attacked the barrior with multiple kicks and punches, and grinned when she felt a little something. She had made the house shake. A smirk reached her mouth as she told Pain that nothing had worked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Whoa, what was that!" Sakura asked pushing Kisami of her foot. They all had been rocked to the left side of the room along with their beds which had hit them all after they were thrown against the wall.

"Damn that hurt." Deidara said pushing back the piled beds and getting of a verry angry Uchiha. "Sorry, yeah."

"Fuck." Hidan complained. "No one gives adamn about my sleep." He whispered to himself.

Sasori was the lucky one who after flying to the floor had a bed slide over him, not getting hurt at all. He got up and dusted his leg before satisfyingly dsetting his bed back up.

"Earthquake maybe." Kakuzu sugested also gettig up from his spot on the floor. He was clearly unhappy that a natural disaster knocked him off his feet and too bad for him beause the house continued to shake for another minute forcing them all to remain still and on the floor for a bit longer.

"Oww get off." Sakura complained.

"Because i meant to fall on you." Kakuzu complained.

"Can you just move?" She asked.

"Not on me." Kisami demanded and Kakuzu struggled to move.

* * *

**So i hoped you liked it, sorry for the long delay i no longer have Word, hurray! and because of thi damn snow storm its going to be forever before i get my new word. :/ oh well Enjoy the snow guys! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm home sick with a whole bunch of words I don't actually understand. Basically strep throat and a cold, so its probably the best since I'm updating. :D I tried to make this chapter a little dark at the beginning, tell me what you think. Is it good or not. Its okay if I failed I just thought I would try. So enjoy and reviews please. Oh and Chibi Vamp-Chan does nottttttt ownnnnnn Naruto. Case closed haha.**

_Drip…drip…drip…_ Sakura's eye lids shakily opened, everything she tried to look at was dark and blurred. Trying to roll over to help herself sit up her hand touched the unseen wet ground. _Drip…drip…drip…._Sakura groaned from the convulsions she felt from her stomach. She brought her hands to her stomach, pushing it in, stopping any possible up-chuck reactions. Sakura began to blink as her sight came to her with black splotches all around. Slowly as the splotches went away, she was able to register that she that she was in a bathtub, wearing a white shirt with red smears around her stomach area and half wet jeans. Sakura pushed her hair out of her face, wincing in the process, and rubbed her cheek releasing an itch. She rose to her knees and pushed the faucet handle in and stopping the annoying dripping noise that had been clouding her head for what felt like hours. With a force of energy she pushed herself over the edge of the tub landing on her back to the floor, feeling a splurge of pain from her head. She rubbed her now spazing hand hopping the pain would go away like she had done with her stomach. She sat up on the toilet, her head still felt woozy, but she was strong enough to ignore it. She forced herself to stand besides her wobbly legs and turned on the sink, beginning to wash her hands. It was then realization hit her.

"Bl-blood..?" She moaned. Her voice crackled with her soar throat. She felt a slight panic as she looked down at her shirt containing red splatters on it. Sakura looked back in the tub noticing a mixture of water and blood, that she could only assume was hers. Sakura quickly looked down at her arms, legs, and tummy but found no gashes none the less a scratch. She assumed the only small cut she had on her forearm wasn't the cause of all the blood. Sakura walked out of the bathroom coming into the too familiar bedroom she was forced to share with criminals. She saw a dead asleep Deidara half under a bed with his head popping out. She relaxed when she notice his usual snoring revealing that he was infact alive. When she walked over to were the wardrobe stood she saw Itachi, who had also fallen to the floor except he looked like he truly belonged there, and Sasori was next to him, gripping on to the cover which had once been neatly placed on the near by bed. Sakura took note that the two of them also looked safe and alive.

As she began to go down the steps she shook slightly, gripping tightly on the stir railings for a minute, making sure the movement off the house was done. Then she continued down the steps. When she entered the living room Kakuzu had been staking books that were all over the floor onto the shelves again. He was so distracted Sakura walked right past him, without him even glancing towards her. When she entered the kitchen she saw Hidan cursing in the corner with knives and forks stabbed in his arms and legs as well as the utensil drawer laying on the floor and the microwave sitting on its side beside him. Sakura frowned and walked over to the fridge getting wrapping to ice packs in paper towels. She set them on the floor next to him while sitting down herself.

"What happened?" Sakura's voice still cracked.

"When I opened the fucking drawer something hit the house so damn hard that the drawer and everything in it came at me, as well as that microwave, which made me black out, the little fucker." Hidan complained. His voice hitched every couple of seconds from Sakura and himself pulling the forks and knives out of him.

"Let me help." Sakura half demanded when he tied to push her hand away.

When they were done Sakura handed him the now wet towel with the icepack, and took the other one placing it on her hand that hurt a bit.

"Fuck you." He said it lightly, not in an angry way at all. This caused Sakura to laugh, accepting what she assumed was his way of showing his appreciation. Sakura got up and put the utensils in the drawer back in the hole it was meant to be in. As she did that, Hidan placed his enemy, the microwave, back on the table. Then he turned to Sakura, slowly becoming speechless.

"You won't say…" Hidans threatening voice was becoming sluggish. "Sakura, are you feeling okay?" Sakura turned towards him with confusion all over her face, while he approached her, his hand rising towards her forehead.

"Well I have a killer migraine, but other than that I'm fine. It was then that Hidan noticed Sakura's shirt. Feeling a little ashamed for not noticing it earlier.

"No I disagree." He grabbed her arm trying to lead her towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked stopping her struggle against him. He didn't respond just weaved her past the bedroom and into the bathroom, setting her back in the dark familiar room that she seemed to be scared of. He turned on the lights and finally spoke. "The back of your head is soaking with fucking blood. Maybe you should be more fucking careful." He exhaled, clearly upset that she would let this happen. Sakura's eyes couldn't help but look at the bathtub that contained blood that she now understood was hers. Hidan noticed her eyes move and followed them, smiling slightly when he saw the blood.

"You hurt yourself in the shower." He laughed. "Remind me not to get in the shower with you, you might fucking kill me." Sakura didn't appreciate the sudden laughter from his mouth.

"At least I didn't…ugh…get…mmm…stabbed by kitchen utensils…" Sakura fought back but not very well since Hidan was trying to clean her wound. "That…really…hurts" Sakura complained.

"Of course it hurts, you fell in the shower and by the looks of it your head banged the faucet." Hidan grinned. His injuries were nothing compared to hers. And that's how he liked it. He was slowly becoming more and more pain aware, which had never been a problem for him before.

"Hmmm…" Hidan and Sakura's head's both shot towards the place at the door, both seeing Itachi.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelled. When she had moved her head, Hidan's hand scratched her hurt skull.

"You fucking moved." Hidan scolded.

"Ugh, whatever." Sakura said forcing the tears back. He definitely was not the gentlest person to be handling her precious head.

"Move." Itachi said pushing Hidan aside who moved in front of Sakura, looking awfully pissed off. Sakura inwardly thanked him. It didn't take too long, and little pain was even noticed by the time Itachi had bandaged her head and was done.

"Thank you, Itachi." She smiled, happier that Hidan was stopped from torturing her then the fact that her head was wrapped. When the three entered the bedroom Deidara was being given the deadliest glare by Sasori who looked just about ready to kill him in his sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked hoping no more blood would appear before her again for at least a week.

"Hn." Sasori looked at her, not stopping his glare. "Whatever." And with that he went down the steps. Sakura just looked at his retreating back, not too sure were the hostility was coming from. Sakura went over to Deidara, waking him up by gently pushing him. He kicked her in her stomach, causing her o become royally pissed. As she regained her strength she kicked him in the leg as hard as she could causing him to wake up and snap at her.

"You kicked me!" He yelled, getting up from his spot on the floor, removing the covers he was tangled in.

"Hn. Whatever." Sakura glared following in Sasori's footsteps. She went downstairs and saw that Kakuzu was done with the books, now relaxing on the couch.

"What happened to you?" He asked, actually noticing Sakura this time. "You look as pissed as Sasori, plus your head is wrapped."

"Whenever that earth quake thing hit I hurt myself in the stupid shower. And Deidara just kicked me so now im mad." She frowned sitting on the end of the couch.

"Don't remind me of that earthquake, I had to pick everything up in this room." Kakuzu sighed.

"I thought the room fixed its self" Sakura reminded him. Kakuzus face went from pissed, to remembrance, to pissed again, to stupid.

"Aww shit, what a waste of time." He complained. Then got up and kicked the bookshelf so everything fell. "Fix yourself bitch." He threatened.

"oh you cursed." Sakura noted, a bit surprised. "I'm only used to Hidan doing that."

"We all do it." Sasori said joining them on one of the arm chairs. "Just not so consistently as that prick."

"Ahh, don't say that. You can't all be potty mouths!" Sakura defended them.

"Not all of us are." Kisami said, coming out of literally nowhere.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked suddenly conserned.

"It seems someone on the outside really wanted in." He smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"God that fish boy didn't get me anywhere!" Ino complained, returning into her body.

"What do you mean what is it like in there?" Shikamaru insisted she tell them everything she could. Since she had done the mind transfusion on Kisami, they had all hoped she would be able to talk to Sakura, maybe even get some information. After they made a small crack in the barrier they were all able to see the house long enough that it was possible she would be able to make it.

"Well, as soon as I entered his mind, it was as though we were somewhere else. We were in a house but no one else was in there, at least it seemed that way. I went around the house, first to the kitchen and there was blood kind of floating in the air, as if it was on something I just couldn't see. Then the books in the living room were all moving by themselves. But that wasn't the creepiest part. I looked at the photos and saw Sakura among the other Akatsuki. It was so bizarre. No one was there but there pictures were. So I go to the bedroom and of course everything's a mess, as well as a cover that floated in the air as if someone were lying under it but again no one was there. And then I saw Sakura. Or maybe it wasn't her but it had to be. You see it was a blur, not so much a figure but I knew something was there… and…" Ino stopped not sure how to continue explaining her experience.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded.

"Continue." Shikamaru also demanded.

Sai just stayed silent waiting for the rest.

"She was bleeding from the head…It's very possible she was dead." Ino looked down refusing to believe her own words.

"No." Sai shook his head.

"Impossible! Go back and check again." Naruto said shaking Ino.

"Calm down Naruto!" Shikamru split them apart. "You said think, why do you think.

"Well she was the only blurry one, no one else was blurry, explain that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The Konoha ninja's have found us, but it seems they aren't welcomed inside. That blonde brat took over my mind. She thinks Sakura is dead." He smirked looking at the said girl.

"What. I'm not dead! Tell her I'm not dead!" She begged. The thought of Konoha giving up on her because she was dead, scared her more than anything.

**So thats it guys, next chapter will in fact be a happy fun one. R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**RESPONSE: ****Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't even realize I've been spelling Kisame wrong. There won't be any M things, if by that you mean sexual activity. I can't write them, and if I did I'm sure it would be a fail, plus I like doing more humorous things then sexual. So the most M in my story is cursing and maybe someone accidentally touching of another ones Buttocks :) ALSO i don;t know if this has hapened to anyone but it scared the living bagezus out of me! i went on my story updated thingy and for some reason this story wasn't on the list and i freaked out i was like "Was it banned, deleted why?! what did i do!" and then i refreshed the page and sily me there it was. so has that ever happened? cause i was freaking out!**

Recap:

"She was bleeding from the head…It's very possible she was dead." Ino looked down refusing to believe her own words.

"No." Sai shook his head.

"Impossible! Go back and check again." Naruto said shaking Ino.

"Calm down Naruto!" Shikamru split them apart. "You said think, why do you think.

"Well she was the only blurry one, no one else was blurry, explain that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The Konoha ninja's have found us, but it seems they aren't welcomed inside. That blonde brat took over my mind. She thinks Sakura is dead." He smirked looking at the said girl.

"What. I'm not dead! Tell her I'm not dead!" She begged. The thought of Konoha giving up on her because she was dead, scared her more than anything.

Chapter 7:

"Please, I'll do anything, go tell her, say I'm safe!" Sakura begged in a very demanding way to Kisame. It was the first time she needed the reassurance from Konoha.

"You're not safe. You seem to have forgotten who you're with." Kisame chuckled lightly. Sakura looked taken aback.

"I know who you guys are, but…" She stopped talking and looked at each one of them before storming up the stairs like an elephant, just as she had done when her parents made her mad just a month before.

"fucking teenagers!" Hidan complained. Sakura stomped down the stairs.

"I may be a 'teenager'," She said the word disgustingly "But at least I'm not an ugly religious, good for nothing adult! And you shouldn't even be considered adult, what are you 20?" Sakura stormed upstairs again with a growling Hidan following up the stairs to fight back.

"Was pain outside?" Itachi said, ignoring the two children upstairs.

"Yupp, seems as though he can't come in." Kisame said relaxing on the couch and grabbed the controller, which Itachi took from him.

"Don't, the TV will screw you over." He said remembering the first day he had spent with Sakura in the house.

"Right." He sighed, "This is becoming boring. How much longer can we do this?"

"Are you saying it's time to force our way out?" Sasori chimed in, he seemed excited.

"Let's do it!" Diedara grinned.

"Ugh bitch!" Sakura said landing back first into the wall across from the stairs. Hidan had thrown her all the way there.

"You shouldn't have kicked me in the balls!" He was walking funny down the stairs.

"Listen kids." Sasori grinned. "It's time we get out of here."

"What do you mean? If we could we would have fucking been gone a week ago, already don't you think?" Hidan said casually leaning onto the wall to listen to Sasori's 'genius' idea.

"There's got to be some kind of potion or brute force that we can use to force our ways out." Sasori said completely serious. Everyone was silent. It wasn't the Akatsuki's job to work with potions; they used their personal skills not foreign liquids.

"Well… I don't know if it will work or not…" Sakura mumbled. "But back in Konoha there was this forbidden remedy that Tsunade said I was never to use. I know it wasn't a killing potion rather it was more like it'll help you in a certain way…" Sakura tried to explain.

"Let's do it. Doesn't hurt to try." Kisame chimed in.

"Then you will be our test subject." Sasori said, motioning Sakura to join him n the kitchen.

"Crap." He sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tobi, here it is. I want you and Zetsu, who is in charge so listen to him, to go in there in secret. I want no one, not even the other members to know you are present in the house." Pain said in all seriousness to his remaining two members.

"Tobi will do as told."

"good, go." The two ninja disappeared into the house which was unseen to Pains eyes. He saw them jump up; land in midair and then disappear.

"How much longer can we handle this?" Konan asked. Pain growled and moved away from the empty space of air.

"I haven't decided yet."

"But how can we continue to be the almighty Akatsuki, if it's just me and you. Especially when the word goes out that we lost our group to a fairy tale house."

"Don't worry. Zetsu was given a side mission. I believe he will be the one who gets them out of there." Pain said in confidence.

"I hope your right."

"I hope their right too." Ino whispered to Shikamaru. The two were spying on the criminals, hoping to hear something they could use.

"Shh." Shikamaru said noticing Konan glance their way. Ino nodded in response before the two dodged a forthcoming paper bomb.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura whipped sweat of her brow. "I think this is good."

"Alright, then let's go to bed and try it tomorrow." Sasori commanded.

Sakura couldn't help but think that he was trying to be commanding towards her cause she practically killed him. "Good idea."

The two went to their beds and got tucked in for bed, sleeping soundly. However their motion seemed to wake a cursing machine.

"Fucking waking me---up" He yawned and went to the bathroom to pee. After washing his hands he went downstairs looking to see if the potion really was completed. It was a greenish color with specks of purple and black in the bottom. "Some Jashin spirit could help you out." He whispered to the bottle containing the liquid. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed a knife. He slit his hand ever so neatly and squeezed the blood out and into the liquid. He watched as his blood first swam in it but soon dissolved becoming one with the green, now a darker green potion. He grinned at his handiwork and went back to his bed for sleep.

"What?" Hidan asked laying into bed as he saw Itachi piercing eyes glancing at him. Itachi responded by standing up, and going to look for himself. When he was in the kitchen he felt a sudden surge to use his sharingan on the potion. He was smart enough to know it was a waste of time and energy but did it anyways. He ended up being stuck, he couldn't stop looking. For once his piercing eyes glued him and not another.

"Yeah, you okay?" Diedara asked drinking milk out of the carton.

"When did you?" Itachi questioned.

"Just now but you've been gone for a while." He informed.

"Hn?" Itachi took a quick look at the potion before glaring at Diedara and then leaving.

"Huh, rude! These people and their weird little quirks." Diedara frowned. "I'll show them." And with that he took a big spit inside the potion and began to laugh to himself. "Enjoy the snack." Before long he got tired to and went to bed.

As morning turned into afternoon, everybody had gathered in the Kitchen so they could drink their share of the potion.

"Alright, Diedara grab cups for everyone." Sakura commanded.

"This first." Kisame said placing the petals of a white flower with red on the inside, into the potion.

"What the hell, you can't put random crap into a dangerous potion like this!" Sakura nearly screamed at Kisame.

"It won't affect it, these blossoms are known to help peoples mental ability not ruin potions."

Sakura grumbled to herself as she poured the liquid into separate cups and handed it to every member of the house.

"Cheers. Let's hope Kisame doesn't kill us with his mind power." Sakura mocked before everyone drank to the last drops.

"Nothing's happening." Sasori said after a couple of seconds. A clearly irritated Itachi just walked out of the kitchen, done with the hassle of listening to everyone else.

"Well maybe we don't feel the effects, but it did work. Let's try breaking through the door! As doing as suggested to herself, Sakura attacked the door, and the same result as always occurred. Nothing.

"Ugh it's cause of your damn petals!" Sakura pointed accusingly to Kisame.

"It's your shit potion that didn't work. We should have known, it's from Konoha after all."

"Oh no, don't blame Konoha for your stupidity, this is something you can't just blame other people with. You hear me! We could before if you didn't do anything!" After Sakura finished speaking Deidara tensed up and Itachi just hn'd at her.

"You have something to say?" Sakura questioned angryily.

"I don't think Konoha deserves so much faith." Itachi smirked while turning his head to her.

"Yeah, just cause you were screwed over doesn't mean I will be." Sakura's hand slammed on her mouth realizing what she had just said. "Oh, I'm so sor-" Sakura was cut of in the middle of her apology by an invisible force throwing her across the room.

"What the hell was that?" Hidn asked in disbelief. This was a never before seen power, it was just that non of them had that kind of ability. Itachi stood up and and took a step back before looking at Sakura who was slowly regaining composure, tars being exposed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She managed to gasp out. "I really didn't mean to say it." She said it as sincere as she could without looking at anyone. Whether anyone believed it or not the invisible force really hit her hard. Matter of fact she wasn't even sure it really happened, even though she sat there in pain.

Itachi's previous confused face turned into a creepy grin as he stared directly at Sakura.

"Wha-!" Sakura was lifted all the way up to the ceiling and then dropped. Luckily she had skillfully landed.

It was then that realization hit everyone as they stared as a wide eyed and low chuckle from the Uchiha.

"You? But your eyes aren't even activated?" Kisame questioned.

Itachi shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He stared hard at Sakura again, and frustration began to grow on his face as he sat back down cursing to himself.

"You… I said sorry!" Sakura walked in front of Itachi. "I said it by accident and TWICE," Sakura showed two fingers to signify twice, shoving them in his face, which e in returned just glared at. "You attacked me! Well I sure am happy you were unable to do it a third time, and even after all I've don't for you." Sakura pointed to the kitchen. "Remember that unforgivable KONOHA POTION? I'll bet my life, that is why you have this new found power." As soon as she was done talking she sat down in one of the armchairs and glared outside the window. "All Uchiha's, you're all the same." Again even though Sakura had meant to say it in her head, she said it out loud, this time however she felt no remorse. "Then again, you're the one who made _him_ that way."

"Why was he so easily able to throw her across the room, and yet me nothing. I'm the one who wants to cut her head off." Sasori frowned.

"Yeah, I really want to blow her up." Diedara growled and then stood straight looking as innocent as possible, so no one would have really understood what he had said.

"I don't know I think I'd rather fuc-" Hidan began but Kakuzu stopped him.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

"Shit, I didn't even want to say it!" Hidan admitted.

"Didn't want o admit it…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Sakura." Kakuzu called. "I believe earlier you did not mean to say what you did multiple times correct."

"Yeah…" She said glancing at Itachi.

"And I know Hidan enough that he would not cross that line."

"Really,I thought it sounded just like him." Kisame laughed.

"Did not!" Hidan defended himself.

"I think we have some unusual side effects." Kakuzu said getting his point across to everyone.

"But, how many more do you think there are?" Sasori asked.

A voice in the shadows unheard by everyone except Sakura whispered ever so softly. "I do."

"You do! What are they?" Sakura asked happily. Everyone looked at her puzzled.

The voice responded, still unheard from the rest of the room. "It's a secret of course. You have to do something for me first."

"What, why? Just tell me and maybe we, along with you can be free!" Sakura suggested.

"What is she?" Deidara asked confused.

The voice responded. "I can leave whenever I'd like, but you cannot. Now I will help you if you help me." And then the voice did a horror movie kind of laugh.

"What are your requests?" Sakura asked strongly.

"Sakura, who the fuck are you talking to?!" Hidan asked snapping her out of it.

"What are you talking about, I've been sitting here listening to you guys the whole time?" Sakura said concerned.

**THATTTA It for now. Sorry for the long what I hope that this was good! Any questions, requests, suggests, or randomness is welcomed. HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! If you live in the US. If you don't then happy SUNDAY :) haha. Okay bye bee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! Long tme I know, I even said this would be up about two weeks ag and it wasn't! sorry sorry sorry! Enjoy though? Oh and d you ever get the feeling people can read your mind? I swear my sister knows half the things im thinking and itfreaks me out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I sincerely apologize if someone thought otherwise.**

"Don't give us that, you were just sitting there talking to yourself." Kisame frowned.

"No I wasn't." Sakura emphasized wasn't and looked annoyed with everyone's accusing glances towards her.

"Side affect." Kakuzu growled. "The question is who she was talking to." He got up and walked up to Sakura looking her in the eyes, crouching down so he was in level with her head. "What is the last thing you remember one of us saying?"

"Hidan asked what I was talking about." Sakura responded looking at him back in his eyes annoyed.

"Before that." Kakuzu asked ignoring her.

"Sasori asked how many side effects you thought there could be." Kakuzu let out a sigh of frustration getting up and pacing across the room.

"Watch yourself Sakura, whoever you were talking to could be important." Kakuzu gave her helpful advice for once.

"How can I do it if I don't even remember anything happening?" She mumbled to herself.

"Fuck, I bet she's being a little liar." Hidan complained loudly, then cursing to himself realizing he said it aloud. "I hate saying shit aloud."

"That's doesn't sound right." Diedara laughed.

"Shut up."

"I am not lying." Sakura growled.

"Look until we know all the side affect I say we don't do anything risky, got it." Kakuzu took charge again as if he were the leader of their little house group. "That means you too, Itachi."

"What if Itachi can use his force power to open the door?" Sasori asked, leaving it for anyone to answer.

"We'll definitely try it." Kakuzu confirmed then left the room, while everyone went off to do their own things.

"Sakura." An unfamiliar voice called to her for what felt like the first time but was in fact the second. "Don't respond just stare at the TV or else I will erase your memory again."

Sakura gulped and did the smallest of nods and stared at the TV.

"You want to get out, I know you do, but you'll have to do as I request, and that is as simple as this. Find ALL of the side effects from your potion. Wright them all down as well as the ingredients you had in it, and report back to me." Sakura coughed in response and a static remanence was left where the voice once was.

"I know it was just talking to you." Itachi whispered calmly. Sakura just stared, not sure what to do.

"Do you know?" She asked.

"If the Akatsuki is to find that your hiding valuable information on how we could escape. I will execute you with my new found power." Sakura's smile became a thin evil curve on her face.

"What power?" Itachi growled in response and walked away from her.

'I've seemed to piss of the royal highness.' Sakura joked to herself. 'And there's more where that came from, I work for no one!'

"HEY! WHOEVERS UP THERE. I REFUSE THE OFFER! I HAVE NO REASON TO SERVE YOU, THUS I WILL NOT DO AS YOU COMMAND." Sakura grinned. "SO SUCK ON THOSE POTION INGREDIANTS!" When she was done yelling at the ceiling she sat down and smiled to Itachi who had walked in hearing her roaring voice. "I don't betray people, and neither do I accept offers from coward who don't even show me there face." Sakura smirked, thinking how courageous she was at that moment. Itachi just smirked, actually looking slightly impressed.

"The voice, what did it ask you for?" Kakuzu demanded getting Sakura's attention who took a moment to think about it. "HURRY UP!" He demanded.

"Alright alright he wanted me to tell him all the side effects from the potion, and the ingredient we used for it." Sakura explained."But I don't see how any of this is relevant."

"Oh it is…" Kakuzu sat down on a single arm chair then a second later stood up. "He is clearly an enemy who can't get in physically, so he can only go in mentally which explains why Sakura heard his voice rather then seeing him. Well then at least we now that he is not a potion side affect at all."

"Right." Sakura nodded, really just to humor him more than anything else.

"Then it's settled." Kakuzu smiled looking at Sakura.

"Um what's settled?" Sakura asked confused.

"You need to make a list of all the side effects. Just make sure you don't tell them to the voice. Do you think you can handle that?" Kakuzu asked rather harsh.

"Do I think I can handle that." Sakura mumbled to herself. "Yes, I'll do it."

Gathering up a piece of paper and a pen she wrote down Itachi's name and went to stand in front of him.

"What?" He asked as she gave him an expecting look.

"Well show me your powers." She said as if it were obvious. With the slight motion of his eyes looking at the wall Sakura was once again thrown back.

"OW! Not on me dumb ass!" Frustrating she got up and brushed herself off before writing telekinesis on the piece of paper. "Now is there anything else?"

"I haven't noticed anything else." He said as if he hadn't done anything to her.

Sakura hmph'd then walked towards Hidan who was asleep on the couch.

"Hidan." Sakura said tapping his sholder. He didn't budge.

'Seems like all these boys are rather ah-noy-ing!' A girls voice said in her head.

Sakura stood straight up, becoming alert of her surroundings before responding.

'And you are?' Sakura asked in her head.

The girl laughed heartfully. 'You forgot about me? Already? Well then lets get aquainted.'

Sakura waited for the girl to tell her her name but she never did.

'Hello?' Sakura asked. But no one responded.

"Ugh Damnit!" She cursed to herself, sitting on the backside of the couch. Sighing to herself she punched hidan in the arm. "Wake up."

"hnugh." He responded slowly opening his eyes. "What do you fucking want." He asked tuning on his side to keep sleeping.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Sakura pushed him of the coach causing him to groan and stand up.

"What?" He growled.

"What are your powers?" Sakura frowned.

"What are my powers, how the hell would I know. I think we've clarified that I say shit out loud, do you need something else Sakura?" Startled by the sound of her name she wrote down says things aloud next to hidans name and stepped back.

"Is that all. Why not try to throw me like Itachi."

"Please if I wanted to throw you I wouldn't use my head id just pick you up and fucking toss you."

"Just focus." Sakura snapped. 'Damnit this idiot doesn't do anything.'

"I do plenty of shit." Hidan pointed an accusing finger. "Hell of a lot more then you do."

'What did he just say?'Sakura asked herself staring at him appauled.

"You heard me!" Hidan demanded. "What the fucks wrong with your face?"

'And you can hear me! Amazing!' Sakura smiled. "You can read minds that so cool!" Sakura said writing it down on her paper. "Wow we could have a private conversation right here!" Sakura skipped over to the stairs and waved good by leaving Hidan to realize the true power he now had over his friends.

"Oh this will be good!" He grinned to himself.

When Sakura entered the bedroomupstairs she found Diedara casually stuffing an unknown substance in his hand. Sasori, who was clearly irritated after watching him got up sighed and went down stairs. Sakura wondered what his problem was but dismissed it remembering he tried to kill her at one point. Although in the ned she was sure most of them hadtried to kill her or at least distract her to some extent.

"Dei Dei." She smiled standing infront of Diedara as if her were five. "Normal people don't but randm stuff in their mouths, and I don't think you should either." Sakura pointed her index finger at him which he ignored completely.

"Need something?" Diedara asked, showing no concern over her but only on rather or not his replacement clay substance was working properly.

"What's your new found power?" Sakura asked tilting her haid as though she were still in grade school and wanted to get candy from a teacher so she'd put on her cute face and would smile.

"I don't thinki have one…hmm success!" He cheered as a bird looking figure was neatly sitting on his hand.

"Why a bird?" Sakura questioned but was ignored.

"Now if I throw you will you go BOOM!" Diedaraasked his figurine bird.

As son as he got into ready position to throw it Sakura latched onto his arm. "I don't think throwing things indoors is a good Idea. Just wait till your out of here and in the open air!"

"Yeah because I can just will my self to get some open air, I've been in this claustrophobic house for too damn long! I wish I were on a boat or something!" and in a blink of an eye Diedara;s frustration turned into joy.

"Oh my…" Sakura was speechless and stillclinging onto Diedaras arm. Scrams were head from behind, even louder then the foreign booming music.

"Were on a boat." Diedara said jaw basically hitting the floor in astonishment.

"And the people are evacuating the boat." Sakura said taking in the group of six who were no swimming away. "I don't think they like us very much." Sakura's attempt at a joke wasn't well received but none of that mattered once they both realized they were free from the wretched house.

"This must be my power!" Diedara smiled a never-have-I-ever-been-so-happy-in-my-entire-life smile, something Sakura never thought nor hoped to see.

"More importantly, I'm not stuck with you criminals any more!" Sakura screamed above the music doing the smallest she could of a happy dance. A splash came from the water and Sakura saw Diedara swimming around. Thinking it was a nice idea to take a swim after being locked up so long she might as well jump in to. And the instant she landed in the water she landed hard on the ground. Diedara and her were back in the house, both soaking wet, and just about ready to cry a new ocean to jump into.

After a long moments of whines from the two Diedar roseto his feet. "I guess I should tell the others."

"Yeah whatever." Sakura moped writing down teleports onto her notepad, then in parenthasis she wrote: brings you back to the house. The she drew a very unhappy girl that was suppose to be her.

"Ugh, who's next Sasori or Kisami." Sakura sat on thebed thinking carefully about it before everyone ran upstairs and stopped infront of her. Itachi was the only one who casualy walked in without making a sound, however his presence very clear.

"Diedara isn't being cooperative." Kakuzu explained. "So explain everything in great detail." Sakura did and when she was done thought how useless this was if it ended up bringing them back here.

"She thinks it's a tease. An option to have an outside life but the crushing truth that you'll never get the chnce." Hidan explained. After Ssori looked at him strangely Hidan straightned up and growled. "Her fucking words not mine."

"What, so now you're just going to read my mind whenever you feel like it?" Sakura demanded.

"Don't flatter yourself Princess." He spat. "Yours, theirs, anyone who's around will have me mind snooping on them."

"Oh yeah read this." Sakura challenged stairing at Hidan.

'You don't know what I'm actually thinking. AHHHH. You suck, keep reading my head and yo'll continue to find nothing. AHHH!'

"I get it. Your mind is incredibly dull, now shut the fuck up."

"Kisami, anything new on you?" Sakura asked.

"Nope don't think so." He sat down next to her then stood up immeditly feeling all the wetness. "Aww man that's my bed!"

"Oops sorry." Sakura shrugged. "How about you Sasori."

In response the red head turned and walked away as if he'd never been refered to. Sakura rolled her eyes thinking fine whatever.

"If you had been nicer I might have told you what he was thinking." Hidan casually said walking away.

'You Tease!' Sakura yelled in her head at him.

'Everyone's something. Right?' The girly voice was back.

'Oh it's you again. Why are you here?' Sakura asked.

'SHHH! He can read your thoughts, don't let these dopes get control over you!'

'Ugh, sorry?' Sakura wasn't sure what else to say, also a bit concerned whether Hidan was still listening and whether somehow or another she would be marked a traitor for talking to this girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**I realize it's been a long time and im sorry, I hope this chapter isn't pure crap. I tried to add something intresting, so I hope you guys like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Chibivamp-chan doesn't own Naruto :(**

Sakura and the girls conversation was rather dull, Sakura asking questions and the girl giving answers that had nothing to do with anything. Currently Sakura was writing all the supplies used in the drink, happy that the girl ad left and that everyone in the house was being calm. Occasionally Diedara would tell Hidan to get out of his head, and then Hidan would say one of his private thoughts and they'd start to beat each other up, but it only lasted five minutes.

"You forgot the blossom I put In it." Kisami said hovering over the paper, while Sakura wrote away.

"Oh yeah, don't remind me." Sakura said glaring at him and then writing I down.

"Oh and my spit." Diedara said playing with the lettuce in front of him, he needed to eat, and this was all that was left.

"Eww, you fucking spit in there!" Hidan said hitting Deidara in the arm.

"Yeah, I was mad." He grumbled then began to eat the green crap.

"That's gross, we could all have a disease now because of you." Sakura scolded.

Everyone had eventually gathered into the kitchen waiting to see if they could make out a plan.

"Seriously man, that's disgusting."Kisami added.

"If you think thats bad my blood was in that potion." Hidan laughed then realized his cursed mouth said it aloud.

The kitchen erupted in complaints and disgust. Most were voiced but Itachi's, which was shown through Hidan being thrown out of the room, cursing the whole way.

"Now we deffinitly have a disease." Sasori frowned irritatedly tapping his finger on the table. Sakura smiled.

'That's right bitch, you drank his blood and I bet you liked it.' Sakura said to him mentally. Then coughed. "Alright so that's whore blood and bitch spit." She recorded the two.

"Whoa, im not a bitch." Diedara defended cusing Sasori to snort, and Sakura to smile defiantly.

"And I wouldn't refer to myself as a whore per say." Hidan explained.

"Whatever, I think its clear that it was hidan and Diedara's fault that Sakuras stupid potion was unsuccessful." Kakuzu concluded.

"Yeah I say we beat them up." Kisami nodded standing from his seat.

"I'll help." Itachi grinned.

"Eww, uh boys are so annoying." Sakura complained but of course they all ignored her.

Thus another fight begun.

"Guys seriously, stop it." Sakura went to the living room were they had gone to fight. Itachi was lening against the wall using his new found power to throw diedara back while Kakuzu charged. Meanwhile Kisami went for Hidan.

"This is a waste of time! We could be figuring out what to do." Sakura continued.

"Why bother?" Sasori asked as he went to stand next to Sakura.

'Sakura, darling, the potion and the effects please.' The voice was back. Sakura panicked. She grabbed Sasori and pointed to hidan and then her head.

'Excuse me?' Sakura responded to the thing.

Sasori grabbed set victim causing the rest of them to look at why he was intervening. Eventually catching the point Hidan focused on Sakura.

'You know, the stuff I told you to collect.'

'uhm…I…I.." Sakura repeatedly said I in her head panickly looking at Hidan who turned to Kakuzu.

"All she's saying is I, I don't understand it?" Hidan said confused.

"Ughh." Sakura voiced her annoyance. Trying to focus on not saying anything in her head she managed to write down –He wants to know about the potion.-

"Tell him you haven't gathered anything." Kisami said.

"No don't do that, bargain, you want something in return." Kakuzu said taking order again.

'What do I get?' Sakura asked.

'I told you, I would get you out of this house.' The voice said.

'Right but I want more. This potion is important. Tell me who you are.' Sakura demanded. She could hear Hidan translating what she said to the rest of them.

'Now's not the time.' His voice said changing to irritation. Hidan reacted a bit too it getting a confused look on his face.

'Well then your not getting anything. Goodbye.' Sakura said waiting for the static of his presence to disappear. When it did she looked at them.

"He's gone. Whats wrong with him." Sakura asked referring to Hidan.

"That voice, its sudden change it reminds me of…" Hidan began to pace. "I can't be sure, but when he got mad it reminded me of dark Zetsu.

"If it was why wouldn't he contact us?" Diedara asked.

"Were not trust worthy enough." Itachi assumed.

"And that's why Akatsuki fails. No trust. Not like Konoha." Sakura said thoughtfully. Her little comment however caused everyone to go upstairs. "Wow, and they all just leave."

Sakura went back to the kitchen and mapped it all out. Hidan probably could read everyone's mind because his blood was inside everyone, and Diedara bought us to the sea, because his spit is water. Sakura concluded. The only powers left were the telekinesis and the speaking aloud without wanting too. It had to be one of the two, that the potion caused. With Sakura's new found ideas she headed upstairs to tell the rest of them except stopped at the bottom of them.

"Were going to contact him. We have to trick Sakura into telling him something so he knows to tell pain were still with him. OR to tell him we know what the potion does." One of them said, Sakura couldn't really tell.

"That's fine, but we need to figure out this potion first. Know all of its effects and which ones we can rule out because of tampering."

"Sorry, yeah."

Sakuras frustration grew terribly fast. 'I have a fucking solution and their talking about how to back stab me. Just because they think its Zetsu, its not like he actually found a way out of this stupid house.' Sakura paced to the kitchen. Her hands itched to break something, or to beat the shit out of them. If she knew they weren't akatsuki and greatly outnumbered her she would have charged in there and attacked them.

'Boy oice. Guy voice. Dude person.' Sakura asked in her head.

'You called?' the static came along with the voice. Sakura smiled.

'I'll tell you the effect. But you hae to keep it a secret. I can trust you, I know that. Here's what it does. It makes everyone who drinks it, trust and form unbreakable bonds. I have most of the akatsuki hear and they are now all wrapped around my finger. I will rule the world with my new found friends and we will be the strongest. Thanks for stopping by voice, now let me out of here.' Sakura said.

'I'm disappointed, Konoha is so worried about people leaing them they make this kind of potion? Now I know I can't release you. Goodbye.'

'Bye bye, didn't expec much from you anyways.' Sakura smiled. He was gone and with that she took all the plates out of the shelf and slammed them to the ground.

"Now, I feel better." Sakura sat down on her chair and waited for the footsteps she herd to meet her in the kitchen.

"Hidan, why am I not surprised, the Akatsuki sends the mind reader." Sakura nodded expectantly.

"Why'd you break those fucking plates?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why not. You boys do stupid hit all the fucking time. So, get out of my kitchen." Sakura demanded.

Hidan focused on her and sakura moved her head down to the left giving him an eyebrow raised as to say 'really?'.

"Don't bother reading my head, I've got nothing to hide." She smiled.

"Oh Damnit, Sakura you bitch." Hidan stormed out of there and went to the rest of the roommates telling them about Sakura's fake confession.

Once again the entire house hold gathered into the kitchen except this time all the guys were at the door way staring at the girl a mixture of emotions on their faces, each thinking of a different solution.

Sakura on the other hand sat across from them at the end of the table smiling, proud of her accomplishment.

After a while of glaring Kisami finally said something.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sakura exclaimed standing up from the table and walking up to them. First she pointed at Itachi. "Obviously you ruined my first love, and caused him to run into the arms of Orochimaru." Then she pointed at Sasori. "You I killed after all that torture you put Chiyo through, that sweet old lady, you know she save Gaara's life?" then he pointed to Hidan "You haent really pissed me of to much before this situation, but man living with you out of all these people, it's like having an asshole brother that you want to kill. As for the rest of you, you all have attacked my village and my team mates because Pain. Who the hell is this guy and why are you all so in love with him. Seriously hop of his nuts." Sakuras face was bright red from anger.

"She makes a good point, we shouldn't have trusted her enough to leave her alone with Zetsu in her head." Kisami negotiated.

"I blame us too." Kakuzu said nodding in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"And that's what the potion does." Zetsu said repeating his conversation to Pain.

"Sakuras alive!" Ino whispered happily to Sai, who was next to her. He gave her a warning look not to open her mouth again and she rolled her eyes in response.

"I don't buy it." Konan voiced her opinion. "I bet shes figured us out nd now she screwing with us."

"Obiously." Pain growled looking at Konan. "Alright we need to get them out of here. This situation really isn't working with us."

"Were really coming out to nothing." Tobi bounced in his conclusions. "We don't have our group, those Konoha twerps who have been watching us could have called for backup by now, maybe enough to take us out. And Sakura's potion isn't even reliable. Shes lucky she cute."

A ahrd sigh came out of Pains mouth. "Tobi make yourself present in that house, I believe you could definitely get them out of there."

"Tobi likes this plan." Tobi grinned.

"Mean while," Pain said turning. "Lets get rid of those spys, His eyes focusing on Sai and Ino. The two reacted jumping away and Konan advanced towards them laughing as she did so.

Tobi smied and moved towards the mid air forcing himself into the house that he couldn't even see. For a split second it was visible to everyone. Pain cursed for not being able to do it himself then charged after Konan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The silence was becoming deadly, no one in the house was speaking, looking, or doing anything. They all just sat scattered around the house. No one even heard their new mate come into the living room. No one noticed their future rescuer walk behind the couch. No, no one noticed tilt obis hands wrapped oer Sakura and said,

"Guess who?" Which Sakura screamed in response to losing one of her senses. "Tobi is here now!"

Sakura scrambled out of his grip around her head, which she took note to the fact that he was remarkably strong, not the best thing for her, and she fell to the ground tripping over her foot because of her rush.

"Shit." Kisami said looking up from his seat. "When did you..?"

"How the fuck did he get here?" Hidan asked pointing.

"Tobi came to join your fun!" Tobi jumped up and down.

"Tobi. Hello." Kakuzu greeted him. "Let's talk." He glanced at Sakura. "In the kitchen."

"Tobi want's to stay with pretty girl." He climbed over the couch and helped her up, looking at her, his mask whole staring straight to her eyes. "Does pretty girl want to be with Tobi?"

"Sakura." Sakura's voice came out dry and in a whisper. She was panicking at the close touch of an Akatsuki, who wasn't trying to kill her. It was very frightening.

"Tobi is Tobi." He said pointing at himself. "And you are Sakura." His unseen smile was rather sneaky, luckily his mask hid his bluffs.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG, yeah it's here, and its late, and I suck.. I'm sorry.**

_RECAP:_

"_Tobi is Tobi." He said pointing at himself. "And you are Sakura." His unseen smile was rather sneaky; luckily his mask hid his bluffs. _

"Now that you have been acquainted, Tobi we should-" Kakuzu began motioning Tobi towards the kitchen.

"Tobi likes your pink hair." Tobi said moving his left hand through strands of Sakura's hair.

"Thank you." Sakura said removing his hand and stepping away from him. "I have space issues." She explained. She couldn't rub of the feeling of a child talking to her rather then a very strong gown man who is part of the Akatsuki.

"Sakura doesn't like Tobi." Whether his emotion was sincere or a joke, no one would know. Sakura found this to be the hardest thing about Tobi.

"I don't know you. Besides you are an Akatsuki so," Sakura tried to explain.

"Tobi is not happy." His voice still high and childish, held an undertone of danger. Sakura smiled.

"Don't be sad. I didn't like any of these guys when I first met them and now…" Sakura looked around. "Now I don't want to kill them."

"Okay." Tobi said sitting on the couch. He didn't move just sat there in silence. It was clear Kakuzu was still waiting for him since he still stood in front of the kitchen door, except now with his arms crossed and an extremely annoyed look on his face. Sakura turned to him and mouthed 'Karma' then turned and sat at one of the armchairs.

"Uh, Sakura, remember that dirty ass shit you did upstairs? Well it's about fucking time you get to cleaning that shit up!" Hidan said picking her off the chair from her upper arm.

"Ow, what are you talking about. Let go of me!" Sakura said pulling her arm back but his grip grew tighter and his eyebrows went higher up on his forehead. "Oh." Sakura said understanding. "Yeah, next time ill avoid doing that weird shit." Sakura and Hidan went up the stairs, giving Kakuzu time to swoop in.

"So what's the plan?" He asked standing across from Tobi.

"Tobi has it under control." He said leaning back in the couch. "Leave it up to Tobi."

On the upper stairs was a crouching Hidan and Sakura spying, but like Kakuzu, getting nothing out of it.

"Why don't you read his-" Hidans hand hit Sakura's mouth stopping her from talking and giving her an evil glare. They stood up and went into the bedroom then to the bathroom, then he let her go.

"What?" She asked whipping her mouth.

"He doesn't know about any of our powers and I would prefer it stay that way." Hidan explained.

"No curse words, must be serious."

"Shut the fuck up, he's just being very fucking suspicious hitting on trash like you and not telling us shit." Hidan explained checking outside the bathroom door just to be safe.

"Wow, thanks a lot." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura, are you in there?" Tobi's voice came from the bedroom. Hidan jumped back.

"I didn't even notice him."He whispered to himself annoyed.

"Yeah." Sakura whispered. "Me either." She walked out of the bathroom and swirled out of Tobi's way trying to go avoid another affectionate conversation. In her peripheral vision she saw Tobi enter the bathroom.

"Tell me everything." He said, very seriously. More serious then Sakura knew he could be after their earlier introduction.

"Not fucking interesting has happened. Everything you know we know." The fear in Hidans voice was clear.

Sakura didn't wit to listen to anymore incase that was it and they caught her spying. Heading down the stairs she heard another group of whispers and rolled her eyes, focusing in on the voices.

"We can't show that we've gotten used to any of this. If anything we need to keep this area hostile. No friendly conversations anymore. No more fun, the risks are too high." Kakuzu explained.

Understanding responses came from Diedara, Sasori, and Kisame. Sakura peaked around the wall and also saw Itachi nod. Sighing she jumped from the stairs and walked towards them eyes looking suspiciously and her nose pointed up in the air.

"What's up?" She asked. They all dispersed ignoring her question. "Don't feel like talking? Fine."

Sakura went to Diedara. "But if you don't want me to talk, maybe you should bring to the boat again?" then she looked at Itachi." Or push me to the wall?" Her right eyebrow rose as they continued to ignore her. "Really, damn, then what about Hidan being able to-"

"Sakura, please follow me to the kitchen." Kakuzu nodded in the direction of the kitchen and waited for her to walk in front of him before following her in.

"Why are you always the one taking action and making decisions?" Sakura asked.

"The others are either to lazy or don't talk. They like action better then safety." Kakuzu said pulling a chair out for her. When she sat down he went to his own chair.

"So polite." She mumbled. "So what would you like to tell me?"

"Do not speak of any of our," he took a moment to ponder a good choice of words. "Actions these past days."

"Now I am fine with that, but Tobi is an Akatsuki, one of you, why aren't you letting him in?"

"You're a ninja, I'm sure you already know why."

"Oh I know why, I just didn't think that you guys followed the same procedures Konoha does."

"Why do you think were so successful?" Kakuzu smirked causing Sakura to laugh.

"I'm surprised you've been so successful if you can't trust one another."

"You would know." Kakuzu concluded. "With Sasuke being such a failure for Konoha." He didn't say it in a rude tone, but absolutely serious. Sakura cleared her throat and looked away deciding on not responding.

"THE FUCK!" Hidans voice roared all around the house after a large crashing noise coming from the upstairs.

Sakura stood quickly, her doctor instincts kicking in. She ran upstairs, with Kakuzu and Diedara on her feet. Sasori came up soon after. Itachi chose to stay downstairs with a different expression then usually. Or at least that's how Sakura felt when she got a glimpse of him.

"Do that again." Tobi demanded.

Sakura saw blood, and a wave of nausea remembering when she had blood all over her skull hit her. She went to Hidan checking his head.

"Now." Tobi's voice got more assertive.

Sakura sighed, he wasn't hurt bad, at least not for a very skilled ninja.

"What happened?" Kisame asked, realizing Hidans distress and need for more time to respond to Tobi.

Tobi however ignored him and raised his voice again. "Now."

"I don't actually know what he wants." Hidan said prying his eyes away from the contact with Tobi's mask hole.

"Okay." Sakura was shocked, Tobis voice was happy.

"What?" She chocked.

"Nothing. Did Tobi hurt Hidan bad?" He asked her approaching the two.

"No, not too bad." Sakura said removing herself from where he was getting closer.

"Wow Diedara was that your stomach, I better get to the kitchen and make some food." Sakura fake smiled and ran down the steps, two at a time.

"Wait, Tobi wants to help too!" He pushed past the other Akatsuki members and followed her.

"Oh that is not necessary, not at all." Sakura said opening the fridge and pulling out cheese, tomatoes, cucumbers, and limes.

"Can Tobi watch you cook then?" Tobi asked entering the kitchen.

"Oh well," She looked through the kitchen door and saw a relieved look on everyone's faces. Apparently she was the new 'Tobi Distracter'. There's a title she wanted. "You know what why don't you help."

She handed him the tomatoes, and went over to the counter. "You can chop the tomatoes." When Sakura reached in for a knife, she remembered why she was the only one who cooked. She didn't trust anyone else to handle possible weapons. She looked at Tobi who was humming a random tune and then back at the knife. Her contemplation felt like it was lasting forever.

"Actually there's only one knife so why don't you just keep humming and I'll chop away." Sakura went over to the cucumber and began to peel off the skin.

"No more knives? Tobi is sorry; Tobi should have brought a kunai or something."

"That's okay Tobi, the offer was sweet enough." Sakura sighed in relief. He seemed so nice… to her.

When she finished cooking and adding salt for taste she announced food was ready and sat down watching Tobi closely. She had filled his plate with food and given it to him, which he had gratefully thanked her for doing. Now she was just waiting to get a peak of his face.

"Thank you!" Diedara sang scooping up more than half the food in his bowl.

"Dude, the fuck, were all hungry, it's not just your selfish ass." Hidan growled reaching his spoon in to get some food.

"Greedy ass people." Kisame growled noticing the lack of food left. "Diedara that bowl better be for two."

Sakura ignored the noise keeping an eye on Tobi, who had still not eaten any of the food.

He got up and handed his bowl to Itachi, who accepted it sitting down. Sakura watched a new expression cross Itachis face, and it was a similar one that she had on her face lately. A mixture of confusion, suspicion, and a bit of trust issues. Sakura then noticed Tobi leave the kitchen.

"Tobi, I thought you were hungry?" Sakura called to him, everyone watched her as she did so.

"Tobi only helped to be with Sakura." He smiled and continued to walk away.

As everyone finished fighting for food, and left the room to eat in other places, Sakura, Sasori, and Itachi were the only one's eating at the table.

"So…" Sakura said taking a bite of cheese and tomatoes. "Have either of you seen under that mask of his?"

Sasori released a small laugh and itachi's face looked very serious.

"No." Sasori said eating some cucumber.

"But you have." Sakura stated. It wasn't a question. She could tell by Itachi's reactions. For a guy who was good at hiding emotions, he wasn't good at hiding this one. He didn't respond, which didn't really surprise Sakura very much. She never expected anything from him really.

"Well, maybe not." Her tone of voice said opposite of her words. "So maybe we three should find out what it looks like. 1:30 AM, approximately sound good to you guys?"

"Trying to make a date Sakura? Scared you won't get back to your real life, trying to find man here?" Sasori teased, nonchalantly continuing to eat while Sakura gasped at him.

"I would never repopulate with you criminals." She whispered.

"I never mentioned doing that Sakura, get your mind out of the gutter." He got up and put his plate away smiling after hearing Sakura's groan of complaint, then walked out the door saying, "I'll get back to you."

"Yeah, well you're the one assuming I'm thinking dirty!" Sakura groaned again.

"He's gone." Itachi said bored.

"I know…" Sakura sighed, turning her attention to the Uchiha. "So, are you in?"

"No, getting on his bad side is a bad idea, and you will get caught." Itachi warned.

"And yet, I think I will still do it." Sakura smiled. "Might as well edge him on, I'm not sure I like his sweet side."

"You will regret that decision."

"Yeah, I regret a lot of things." Sakura looked down at the table around the same area that Itachi was staring at.

"I'll be there." Itachi said. "And so will Sasori."

"He didn't agree-"

"He will." Itachi reassured then got up leaving not looking at her once through their entire conversation.

And just as Itachi had told Sakura an hour later Sasori had walked over to Sakura's seat on the couch., sitting next to her ready to talk.

"About this idea of yours," He said looking away as if their conversation was the imagination of any bystanders.

"Yeah?" Sakura, asked continuing to look down at the book she found on one of the shelves.

"I'm in." He said peeking a look at her book.

"Cool." Sakura smiled going back to actually reading. She brought her gaze up to Sasori after he didn't get up and left. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He said continuing to look at her book. She frowned.

"Here." Sakura gave him the book and got up and grabbed another one, then sat back down.

"What's that one?"

"The Dark Tower." Sakura was beginning to get irritated. He took her new book and gave her back her old one. "Great." Sakura mumbled, and went back to reading.

By the time the clock hit 1:30, mostly everyone was in bed with the exception of a knocked out Hidan on one of the couches, Itachi sitting in the kitchen with his eyes closed but his mind open, and Sasori who was reading still, next to Sakura. She, of course, noticing the time, taped Sasori and headed to the kitchen to get Itachi, who as soon as she reached the door, opened his eyes and got out of his chair. Sakura thumbed up him and walked towards the stairs. Stealthily the three soundlessly climbed the steps and entered the room.

As they gathered closer to Tobi's bed, Sakura realized that they didn't choose who was actually going to do what, and after turning to look at the two boys she realized she was stuck with the dirty work. Swallowing hard, but silently Sakura's hand touched the edge of his mask, making no sudden movements, and focusing all of her control slowly lifted it up a centimeter, only able to see a bit of his chin. As she began to lift it again a swift hand grabbed her wrist and squeezed very tightly, forcing Sakura to make the smallest gasp she was capable of making when trying to keep silent. Then she was pulled forward, face first on the side of hi bad while he laid on his back on the other side, her wrist continuing to be squeezed excessively hard. Sakura thanked the world that she had a pillow to bite, to stop herself from screaming out.

'WHEN IS HE GOING TO LET THE FUCK GO!' She screamed in her head, tears forming in and falling down her cheek, but being absorbed by the pillow, also absorbing her slobber. She could hear shuffling around her, and an outside pressure on her hand, which was becoming number now. She heard a faint complain start, but it ended quickly. She wasn't able to register much of anything, but relief flooded through her body as one person got her wrist out of Tobi's death grip, literally, and another person grabbed her, quickly and quietly bringing her down stairs. She heard footsteps surround her as she laid on the couch, and refused to open her eyes. She feared what her wrist looked like more than anything else. Luckily for her she could hear familiar sounds of cloth ripping and water being gathered among other things that she used to do before healing a patient. She could feel cool cloth wrapping around her wrist.

"I don't know if this is any good."

"Well when she opens her eyes she can fix it but for now, Sasori your all we've got." The deep cold voice was the most distinctive then the others.

"I don't think she's going to fucking open her eyes any time soon, her thoughts are full of fearful ideas that her hand could have been fucking ripped off. He was hurting her a hell of a lot."

"Sakura, your hand is fine." Another calm voice said.

"She's refusing to listen to you Sasori." Hidan's voice was becoming increasingly obvious with all of the mind reading clues.

"No way was he asleep, and I doubt he is now. Stop talking. Now." Itachis voice again.

"fuck." Sakura squeaked.

"She speaks." Sasori whispered.

"Fuck is all she says now. She's like fucking copying me!" Hidan complained.

"Shut up." Sasori said annoyed. They were done with her hand and now it was resting on an ice pack.

"Is it bad?" Sakura squeaked again.

A "Yes.", "Not too bad.", and a "It could have been worse." Were all responded. She frowned. Tobi scared the crap out of her now, and the fear of what he would do when he decided to pretend wake up, scared her almost to the point of her hair turning white. 'Shit.' She thought. 'No wonder no one was trusting him.'

**So, did you like? I hope so,but I understand if the long update made you dislike :((**


	11. Chapter 11

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR 100+ REVIEWS, I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH, AN I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY FLAMES SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. well besides updating :D_**

**HELLO THERE! So chapter 11, guys. Sorry for late update but hey, I'm kind-a liking this chapter. So, enjoy! :) Oh and this was meant to be up last week but FF wouldn't let me, I think it had something to do with the Naruto updates cause anything else they would let me try and update.**

**Anywhoo I don't own Naruto but I do have some of the manga :)**

"Diedara, Dei-Dei!" Tobis voice rang in Sakura's ears; after all she had been listening for it all night.

"Ughh, what Tobi?" Diedara asked annoyed to be woken up.

"Tobi misses Diedara. Tobi has not seen Diedara in forever. Tobi wants to hang out with Diedara and Sakura." Sakura eyes shot open for the first time gathering in her surrounding and watching the stairs.

"That's nice, yeah, but let me get some more shut eye." Tobi continued to bother Diedara until he finally got up, angry of course. "What happened to you obsession with only Sakura? That didn't last very long."

"Tobi doesn't understand, does Diedara have a problem with Sakura?"

"Isn't that what I just asked you?" Diedara questioned himself. Soon his footsteps followed by Tobi's were coming down the stairs. Sakura reached for the ice pack that had by then melted. She got up and hurried to the kitchen to put it back in the freezer. She sat next to Itachi who just like her had been awake all night. She wondered if Hidan or Sasori managed to sleep. Probably, she thought, it wasn't like anything really happened after he practically cut off all her hand circulation. Sakura took this time to actually examine her hand for herself and found it was sprained, as expected, and badly wrapped, which also was expected.

"Sakura!" Tobi cheered and went over to her. "Tobi wants Diedara and Sakura to be together."

Diedara made an awkward coughing or choking noise, and Sakura just looked at Tobi bewilderedly.

"I believe he means he wants you three to spend time together." Sasori chimed in still holding the book from the night before. "Seems like your minds still in the gutter." He added before Tobi could continue.

"Diedara, Sakura, and Tobi will be together all day!" Tobi laughed excitedly.

"Great." Diedara sarcastically noted.

"yeah," Sakura scoffed in agreement putting her hands to rest on the surface of the table.

"What happened to you?" Diedara asked pointing to her wrapped wrist. Sakura quickly hid her hands in her lap and couldn't help but have a quick glance at Tobi before remembering that it was pointless trying to read him because of him mask.

"Nothing." Sakura feigned a smile and got up to leave the room. Diedara got up and followed her.

"Nothing doesn't usually involve someone's hand to be swollen." Diedara insisted as he followed her up the stairs. Sakura kept checking if Tobi were following, here paranoia was getting into her head.

"Nothing happened. Nothing I can talk about here at least." She mumbled and Diedara rolled his eyes and gently took her arm getting a look at her hand.

"Hey, let-" Sakura began.

Then her surroundings changed,

"Go." She finished, eyes wide and looking around.

"Shit." Diedaras eyes went wide. "This is bad."

"This is really bad!" Sakura whisper screamed. This time they were on a grassy hill. Their surrounding was beautiful and peaceful. "If we pop back in front of him, then you guys are screwed!"

"I know this is bad." Diedara snapped at her.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked thinking maybe Diedara had been here in his past. Instead he shrugged.

"Seriously? Then how the hell did we get here?"

"Well my power would be the answer you're looking for." Diedara let go of her hand finally.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Obviously I meant why here on this hill."

"You said you couldn't talk about it there, so I thought 'where could she talk about it' and then poof, you know the rest." Diedara explained. His mood was fluctuating from understanding to an angry nervous state.

"Okay well yesterday I tried to peak under Tobi's mask," Diedara laughed at this. "And then he grabbed my wrist spraining it. It hurt like hell but luckily Sasori and Itachi were there to help me." Diedara nodded showing her he was listening, and just when she thought he was going to stay calm he snapped at her.

"Why didn't you ask me to help?'

Sakura gapped slightly at this. "I- I don't know. I guess you just weren't in the kitchen."

"I was his old partner. You Konoha ninjas don't even have that little information? You guys are lacking in that much information?" Diedara continued to be snappy with her.

"Well, yeah because the Akatsuki are so intelligent, I mean you all are practically trapped and it's been quite a long time since you've been actually working. At least my fellow team mates are continuing to fight for what they believe in right now." Diedara wasn't taken aback by this at all. Instead he took a moment to stare at the sky.

"Yeah, well we're free for the mean while; we shouldn't be wasting this time fighting." Diedara took control of the situation and surprisingly enough lay down on the floor and stared at the clouds.

"Wait, this is what you want to do? Stare at clouds?" Sakura asked.

"Well normally why bother, however I haven't seen the outside in forever, and if I can't fly in the sky I'll have to just stare at it." Diedara explained.

Sakura sighed and sat next to him pulling the grass out of the ground. "How long do you think this will last?"

"No idea,"

-In the house-

"Sakura? Diedara? Tobi wants to see you!" Tobi called out in the bedroom looking around. "Tobi will play hide and seek too, so restart!"

"This is bad." Kakuzu whispered to Hidan who stood next to him at the bottom of the stairs. Hidan nodded, trying to come up with a solution, as was Sasori and Itachi.

"Tobi. They are down here." Itachi called. Tobi quickly went to said voice.

"Sakura and Diedara? Where?" He asked stopping right in front of Itachi.

"You said it yourself." He said glancing at Tobis hole. "Hide and Seek, and you're it." Tobi nodded and went over to the kitchen opening drawers and the fridge.

He mumbled "Sakura said there was only one knife." And then moved on to continue searching.

"They better get here fucking soon." Hidan whispered to those who were close enough to hear him.

"Yeah." Sasori nodded in agreement. "He won't stay in the kitchen forever."

An hour went by and Tobi's irritation was becoming even more vocal. "SAKURA! DIEDARA!" He screamed. He even banged a couple times on the front door, trying to see if they got out of the house that way. He then stomped up the stairs very loudly as any upset child would do, and he got what he wanted.

Poof. Just like magic. Sakura and Diedara stood in front of Tobi. They were frozen, barely even breathing. They were so incredibly screwed and it wasn't just them. Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisami, who had just gotten out of bed, and was recently updated on what was happening stood glued to where they stood or sat.

Sakura panicked, staring straight into Tobi's hole, as was Diedara doing.

"Tobi found Diedara and Sakura." Tobi sounded satisfied. Not mad, not happy, just as if the statement were being passed along a line of student.

"You were playing tag?" Kisami asked climbing up the stairs, apparently his increase in sleep helped him ignore the fact that Tobi is pretty damn scary. "Aww, I want to play." He stood next to Tobi, who looked over at him.

"Not tag, hide and go seek." Tobi explained. Kisami nodded.

"Cool. So Sakura I skipped breakfast so my tummy has been rumbling." Kisami looked at her expectantly and although she was thankful for an escape she wasn't sure if her legs could handle the movement, nor her tongue could handle a response.

After some time had passed, even Tobi had joined in. "Tobi is hungry too." Then he turned to Kisami and said. "Sakura will make Kisami whatever Kisami wants to eat, right." Then he went over to the bathroom and click was heard as the door locked. Sakura swallowed hard and Diedara was the first to move.

"I want meat." Kisami said patting Sakura on the shoulder and giving her a little push to help her get her feet moving. "Lots of meat, I feel deprived of it."

"Yeah," Sakura's voice was raspy. She walked down the stairs slowly following Diedara who ended up leaning against the wall sitting on the floor. She took a turn for the kitchen and began to wonder why she didn't just sleep in their too, it seemed to be the one place she spent the most time in. Just as soon as she had started cooking, had company joined her. This time it was Hidan. She had gotten quite used to someone being with her. They often switched off or would all be in the kitchen recently.

"He's still in the damn toilet, and I got to take a shit." Hidan complained falling into a chair.

"What?" Sakura looked at him. "Really, that is your concern, the fact that you're having trouble keeping your poop in?" She shook her head laughing ever so lightly.

"It's fucking serious, or should I take a shit in the trash, or the sink?" he threatened. Sakuras nse scrunched up in disgust.

"Don't do that just ask him to get out of the bathroom." Sakura mediated.

"Ha, no." He laughed at her, and then laughed some more.

"Fine I'll get him out of the bathroom but I swear to god if I make any kind of noise you get him away from me." Sakura was staring Hidan dead in the eyes, who in response nodded.

"Or you away from him." Sasori joked from the door way.

"Damn, he got you." Hidan joked too, reaching to grab a piece of fish that Sakura had begun to cut before he'd interrupted her.

"Man, Sasori, how do you keep showing up places, you'd think your stalking me or something." Sakura complained walking towards him. Instead of a smart ass comeback like 'it's a small house,' as Sakura expected him to say, he just turned a bit pink and moved out of the door way, allowing Sakura to get by and give him a weird look.

'Okay Sakura just knock on the bathroom door, kindly ask Tobi to get out, then quickly get out of his way, and everything will be okay!' Sakura was giving herself a pep talk as she approached the bathroom but stopped when guilt began to flood through her. She put her ear closer to the door. 'Is he crying?' Sakura asked herself. Sniffles behind the door were definitely heard but Sakura doubted they were real. It would be absolutely unheard of if there were a crying Akatsuki member. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Tobi, it's Sakura, Are you okay?" Sakura called. A sniff was heard in response, some shifting and then he spoke.

"Tobi is okay."

"Then, would you mind letting Hidan go to the bathroom. He really needs to poop." Sakura continued to hear shuffling as if he were cleaning the room.

"Can Hidan wait for Tobi to be done?"

Sakura sighed. 'Obviously not if he sent me.' She thought to herself. "Of course." She responded. As she began to walk away the bathroom door clicked and opened slightly.

"Sakura," Tobi whispered. Said girl turned around and saw his hand motioning her over. Sakura looked to the side seeing no Hidan, scowling she went towards Tobi.

"yes Tobi?" She asked. His legs shifted uncomfortably and then his arms spread out in a hugging motion.

"Will Sakura hug Tobi?"

Sakura gulped. Trying not to focus on the idea that he could squeeze her to dust, she stepped forward and hugged him.

With a tight but not painful squeeze, thank goodness, Tobi said. "No more hide and seek or Tobi will expect Sakura to take Tobi with her next time." His arms around her slightly tighter, as if in warning.

Sakura nodded. Her thoughts mixed between a constant 'let go of me let go of me let go of me!' and a more serious 'Does this mean he thinks I am the one with the power?' she separated from their embrace and began leading him away. Once in eye sight of Hidan, Sakura announced the toilet was open and he said something along the lines of "fucking shit, finally" and jumped three steps at a time up the stairs.

As Sakura made her way to the kitchen Tobi had his eye hole set on a bluer person.

"Kisami! Tobi will sit with Kisami and Itachi." Kisami scooted over from Tobi's close distance, and Itachi found his way out of the living room.

"Still here Sasori, I see." Sakura noted. "oh and Diedara seems as though you're not in any trouble."

"Shut up" Was mumbled by the red head, and "What do you mean?" from the blonde.

"He thinks I am the one who decided to play hide and go seek. If you know what I mean." Sakura finger quoted hide and seek.

Diedara frowned. "I wish that were enough to keep him away from me but Tobi is much more complicated than that. Even if he isn't trying to get information, I'm his partner and it isn't that easy to get rid of his constant babble."

"I thought you liked him." Sasori questioned. Sakura too expected that partners liked one another.

"Don't get me wrong, sure he's fine, a bit annoying too, but recently he's been causing a stir in the Akatsuki. He's been different."

Sasori got quiet, he'd noticed it, but didn't think it was something to have to worry about. Now he thought otherwise.

Sakura noticed the silence and decided to take control of their situation. "Weirdness?" she asked. "What kind of weird-ness?"

"Well we hadn't gone on a mission together in a long time. I've been going solo for quite some time. That or with another member." Diedara explained. He was playing with the mashed potatoes Sakura just placed on the table, shaping it the way he once shaped clay.

"Can you stop?" Sasori snapped. "She just made that."

"It's alright. Do you know why?" She kept questioning.

Diedara paused his creation of a bird and looked up suspiciously at Sakura, then at Sasori, then continued to make his bird. "Not exactly."

Sakura stopped what she was doing and sat down, grabbing a hand full of mashed potatoes. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't anything important." He frowned watching her make a pile of mashed potatoes. "What are you…making?"He asked her.

"Oh, just a mountain." Sakura said showing off her lump of a mountain.

"Here let me help." Diedara put his hands over hers manipulating her hand movement, helping create smoother edges, and more mountain tops. Sasori watched the exchange as the once lump became a distinguished set of mountains.

"Wow, you are good." Sakura said watching astonished, as her hand created a masterpiece. Well his hands technically, but it was her hands touching the white stuff.

Sasori coughed and while no one noticed it, he annoyedly coughed again louder and without covering his mouth.

"Excuse you." Sakura said, looking up at him, ready to scold him for exposing the kitchen to germs. However, the recognition of why he was coughing and what he was staring at, stopped her. "Oh. OH."

Sakura moved her hands slightly and Diedara moved his completely away also realizing the awkward vibe that began.

Sakura cleared her throat and looked at Sasori. He watched the ceiling and feeling her stare caused him to begin to glare. Her eyes on him caused an unwelcomed feeling in his stomach and right when he was going to tell her off she placed a handful of now cold mashed potatoes in front of him too.

His gaze moved to her almost instantly, turning from glare to questioning. "Are you trying to start a food fight?" He asked her.

"Hmm, that's…" Diedara began to comment but stopped himself and quickly Sakura responded.

"That would be a lot of fun actually, but, nope. You should try building something, like Diedara's bird and my mountain. It's fun and definitely a change of action with everything that's been going on." Sakura suggested.

"I never was a fan of clay. Not like Diedara is." Sasori commented refusing to touch the food.

"Okay, well then make a puppet model. I know you like puppets so there you go."

"You know?" Sasori laughed. "I like making humans into puppets. Now unless you plan on offering your body to me so I can do what I find entertaining with it, just like you gave him mashed potatoes, then I wouldn't talk."

Sakura looked down at her mountain swallowing hard. She didn't like the idea of becoming a puppet. Here she was trying to help him and he suggests that she sacrifices herself for him.

"Well if I were going to let you use me as a puppet it wouldn't be fair to Hidan. I'm sure he would love a sacrifice me for his god. Or even Kakuzu, I'm sure my heart would be a grand possession to include to his collection." Sakura's voice got louder with every word. She might as well had been screaming it. She had done nothing but try to make things more comfortable in this house. They were all in the same predicament. It wasn't just them. She was stuck too, and her situation was worse, and yet she was the only one who managed to be nice. She never threw someone against the wall, she never threaten them. She stood up abruptly all these thoughts running through her head while she stormed out of the kitchen. But not before turning around and giving Sasori a clear middle finger. 'I'm tired of this shit, I'm taking from the now.' She told herself.

Hidan happened to be her first victim. It wasn't that he was especially rude to her. It wasn't even that she disliked him. He had just been the first sole to talk to her after she left the kitchen.

"The fuck was that about?" He had asked her while she was walking in the living room. Her stare turned to him. She hesitated for a moment and then sighed, clearing her mind. Then a millionth of a second later her fist slammed into his left cheek knocking him down.

"What the-" Hidan spit out blood. "Fuck!" He whipped his mouth and glared at her. "Fucking bitch!" He growled and stood up. Sakura swallowed hard trying to read his next attack. It was harder then it should have been. Her abilities were diminishing every minute she continued to not train and not practice. Not only that but this house was making their battle ground quite small. Hidan's left hand went for a punch in her stomach which she caught however his leg quickly tripped her and on her way to the ground kicked her stomach shoving her against the wall. Sakura got up almost instantly, ignoring the pain. She would be able to fix it later, besides it didn't hurt that much. Charging at him she got another good shot in, but he did as well at the same time. They continued to fight, but soon became a spar where the two waited for the other one to catch their breath before starting up again. When they finally stopped Kisami kept saying:

"We should have been doing this the whole time. I call next to fight! Who's with me?" Of course it didn't matter who. Preferably someone that didn't know their techniques, which was why most of them were looking at Sakura when deciding who to fight. Meanwhile the pink haired girl just smiled, hiding her evil plans in her head. They were all walking straight into her hand, and all she had to do was be patient enough and let them. She was tired of letting Tobi attack her and be suspicious. She was going to take back control of this crazy house.

**Is Tobi choosing a different group to love? And is he really upset? Does he truly believe Sakura has Diedara's ability? Or is it all just an act? Is Sakura going to kick ass? And whats her evil plan? Find out Next time on The Crazy House! (LOL, I've been watching a lot of Dragon Ball Z. If you don't get what I mean then never mind.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY, I'm updating! :D joy joy.**

**I would just like to thank the reviewers. Everyone is being thanked, but a few of you in particular were quite amusing to read. SO thanks. **

**If your on Spring Break I hope you are enjoying it. Mine is about to end. It's rather sad, but I got harry potter! **

**Anyhow I hope you like this chapter, I think it's got something more, hmm, romantic/up for interpretation, in it?**

**So ENJOY!**

"Damnit, Sakura, I said I was done!" Kisame whined cracking his shoulder she had just kicked.

"Oops, sorry." She relaxed a little, trying to ignore the guilt of kicking him when he had decided to stop sparing.

"How can you have so much energy?" He questioned sitting down. It was something worth pondering about. This was Sakura's second fight that day, the first against Kakuzu, who was definitely wining against her, and yet she kept giving back just as much as Kisame was giving her.

"Determination?" Sakura wondered aloud. "Or maybe I am just that awesome." She joked causing him to roll his eyes at her. "So, who's next?"

Only a few of them actually thought fighting her was appropriate, however Sasori, Tobi, and Itachi, although seemed interested enough didn't bother fighting her.

"You're not going to rest first?" Itachi questioned.

"Are you offering to fight me?"

"No." He seemed to have smirked a little, but turned away too quick for Sakura to clarify it.

She 'hn'd' and sat down on the floor rubbing her shin, where Kakuzu had bruised her, and Kisame continued to use as her weak spot.

"It's a shame Samehada doesn't work, I'm sure then you would be a bigger threat." Sakura tried to encourage him.

He glared at her. "I don't need you to remind me."

"Sounds like she calling you weak, huh?" Diedara commented from the kitchen. Ever since Sakura had made the mashed potatoes he'd been working on them as if reminding himself of his ability's.

"Are you saying I can't beat you without my sword?" Kisame asked and Sakura just looked away with a sly smile resting on her face. "Alright get up. I'm going to win this no matter what." Kisame smugly approached Sakura, who still sat on the floor just laughing to herself.

"Right now?" She asked. He nodded and she sighed, getting up ready to block his incoming kick to her shin, however Tobi managed to stop his foot first. No one had even noticed he was in the living room, let alone know how he blocked him so quickly without anyone noticing him, until he did.

"Sakura's injured." Tobi's sweet unhappy voice spoke, so innocently.

"I'm fine Tobi, really." Sakura assured but none the less Kisame backed away and sat down on the couch, just as he did before.

"Kisame is Good." Tobi noted .

"Why don't we fight then?" Sakura said poking his arm friendly. His head shot in her direction and what felt like minutes of staring was only a few seconds.

"Tobi does not want to hurt Sakura."

"Tobi can't." Sakura's attempt at irritating him enough to fight her didn't work like it had on Kisame. But that was no surprise; both Tobi and herself knew he could snap her like a twig. Sakura just wasn't sure why he hadn't yet. She'd asked him to fight with her many times, and each times he treated her like a porcelain doll, which was fine, except for the fact that Sakura actually wanted to fight him. Not to death of course, but if she could get him to put enough effort into it, she would be satisfied.

"Tobi can."He said it low, and Sakura wondered if anyone else heard it. "Tobi wants Sakura to stop fighting." His voice went back to high but no one missed the underlined threat.

"Sakura, I mean, I, will stop when either I've fought everyone except you. Or everyone and you." Sakura smiled, resisting her urge to have another go at tossing his mask off his head.

"Sakura can try." Tobi walked toward the front door, examining it closely, his conversation with Sakura disappearing.

"Okay." Sakura nodded to herself. Then walked over to Kisame. "This isn't over." She grinned pointing at him.

He laughed. "For today it is."

Sakura entered the kitchen greeting Kakuzu and Diedara, who yawned.

"You tired?" Sakura asked.

"A little." Diedara sighed squishing the chunk of food in his hand into a ball.

"Let me get you a drink." She suggested, walking over to the fridge. "Would you like some too, Kakuzu?"

"Hmm." He took a moment to look at he back then accepted her offer.

She placed the two liquid full cups in front of them.

"Are you not having any?" Kakuzu questioned. Diedara had begun gulping down his drink.

"Nope." Sakura shrugged. Kakuzu stared at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Nope." He mocked, picking up his glass and taking a small sip.

"Right. Well Diedara you owe me a fight."

"Yeah, I'll fight you later." He said focusing again on his hands. "Can I have more to drink?"

"Sure." Sakura did as he asked meanwhile Diedara yawned more.

"Me too." Hidan called sitting down and tossing his feet up on the table. Sakura placed Diedara's cup in front of him and gave a look at Hidan. "What?"

"No please?" Sakura asked, however she still went for another cup.

"How about in payment, when we are forced to repopulate, I allow you and I to fuck." Hidan grinned as Sakura placed his cup in front of him.

Diedara began to cough from chocking on his liquid, Kakuzu just gave a disappointed stare at Hidan, and Sakura took it upon herself to smack him in the back of the head.

"That is, well, that is crude." Sakura stammered.

"Actually it is fucking generous." Hidan corrected sipping away at his drink. "Not only am I fucking amazing in-"

"Please move on." Sakura interrupted him, feeling blood rush to her face.

"Hmm, well that's all I really have to fucking offer you, but our kids would be fucking attractive."

"Because that is what I look for in a man. Good looks to give to my children." Sakura grinned sarcastically.

Kakuzu began to laugh. "I can't believe you even mentioned it." It seemed the thought had just surfaced in his brain, and he realized how ridiculous it sounded.

"Hey, it's a fucking valid thing to say. If it comes to that point-" Hidan began to defend himself.

"If it comes to that point," Kakuzu encouraged. "She wouldn't choose _you_, out of all of us, to repopulate with."

"Oh my." Sakura squeaked shocked by the sudden serious change in conversation.

"I have much too," Diedara began but was inturupted by another yawn before he continued. "offer too, Sakura." He lifted his hands to show his extra mouths.

Sakura shivered and gagged a little. "I don't think I can handle this." Diedara looked taken aback and embarrassed, However Sakura felt no reason to apologize, After all Kakazu and Hidan should be embarrassed too, but for unknown reasons they weren't.

"Keep flashing those fucking hands, man." Hidan encouraged. "I think their working for her."

Sakura shot him a glare, wanting to punch him in the face more now than ever.

"This conversation is embarrassing." Sakura groaned. "I'm going upstairs." Se got up but Hidan caught her arm pulling her back before she could leave.

"Woah. I said when it comes to repopulating. I'm not fucking you now. Sorry." He teased, successfully causing her to turn red.

She pulled her arm away and cleared her throat. "I know that." Her voice came out squeaky though, and she quickly fled the room, with growing laughter behind her.

"Itachi, Kisame, I made a drink last night, it's in the fridge if you get thirst." Sakura offered.

"Thanks." Kisame smiled. "But I think I'll stick with drinking water for now."

"Sure. Whatever keeps you breathing?" Sakura joked. A small short laughter coming from Itachi showed he got her joke, however Kisame's normal expression gave off a feeling that he had no idea he was being made fun of.

"Well, I'm going up." Sakura nodded then climbed to her destination.

Sakura spent the next couple of hours she had to herself by cutting a piece of the wood off of her bed, on the side against the wall. Then using a knife she snuck from the kitchen to sharpen it. Before going to sleep she hid both items under her mattress and went to the kitched to make another batch of liquid for the next day.

Sakura rose from her bed. She was still tired, and knew it was mid-night. The eerie feeling of being up in the darkness and feeling all alone hit her hard. She got up deciding to go down stairs.

A low and out of breath voice was heard as Sakura walked down the stairs.

"42, 43, 44, 45, 46…"

When Sakura came to site she recognized Tobi doing pushups. He continued to do them, ignoring her presence.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Sakura suggested. She decided maybe a new approach was needed. Even though lately it felt like all she was doing was trying new approaches and attitudes with these people. "A good eight hours of sleep will do you well."

"Tobi will sleep later." He stopped doing pushups and cocked his he'd to take a quick glance of Sakura. When he turned back to the floor he punched t lightly, using the momentum to help him back up. However leaving this crack in the floor, which soon disappeared as the house repaired its self.

The low lights in the living room did little help to ease Sakura's frightened mood. Their whispering made it impossible for anyone sleeping upstairs to hear them or their conversation, if they chose to have one. Tobi slowly came closer to her, trapping her against the wall. She could move left or right but the fear that she got from the close proximity of Tobi stopped her.

"Sakura," It was his deep voice again, the threatening one, but this time sounded more calm and condescending, and hearing it all in a barely audible whisper sent chills up her spine.

"Mhmm," She managed to say.

"Sakura should stop fighting everyone." His suggestion was more of a demand, and began to feel threatening when the back of his hand gently caressed her cheek. "It would be a shame to see your beautiful face be full of pain."

Sakura swallowed hard and loud not sure why her body was so numb and wishing silently that she could push him away, to be able to move his hand which continue to touch her face, her nose, her mouth, he even touched her eyelid forcing her to shut her eyes.

"After all, Sakura looks better with fear on her face." He lightly laughed and pinched her cheek, just hard enough to make it turn slightly pink, like women used to do in the past.

Sakura gasped. Did he seriously just pinch her, she wondered. She could feel the blood coursing through her veins and once again she felt the ability to move her body. She slowly raised her hand and touched his mask, wondering why he didn't stop her hand or why he let her even begin to lift it. And she did just enough that she could see his lips, and that was when he took her hand, gently, and then kissed the top of her knuckles, before backing away, putting his mask down and leaving Sakura leaning against the wall for support while her mind went through many thoughts. However one in particular came to mind just so she could disobey him. She was going to get Itachi or Sasori to fight her in the morning, no matter if he wanted to or not. She resisted the urge of another thought. A memory replaying in her head. His soft smooth lips- and that was a far as she would go with that.

Sakura decided to go back to sleep, but decided the couch would be a fine alternative from her bed for the rest of the night. Sleep caught her quickly but didn't shield her from thinking bout the short encounter with Tobi. Her dreams replayed the moments of contact, his touch feeling hotter in her dreams, the far seemingly being lost. And when He threateningly grabbed her throat, the first hostile action throughout her dream, the shock awoke her. A brighter light shone through the room now, signifying day time. Or so she convinced herself. After all, this could all be a lie. It probably was.

"Sakura?" She was released from her thoughts.

"Sasori, hello." Sakura greeted. He nodded back. "How would you like a spare?"

"Is that all you think about now?" He asked her.

"No. Why?"

"You're becoming quite boring. Almost not worth keeping alive." Sasori complained.

"Well, haven't you heard?" Sakura said with a spiteful face. "I'm here in the dire case we need to repopulate."

Sasori shook his head. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, apparently." Sakura confirmed. "Not that I would."

"Not that I would either."

Sakura gave him a questioning look. "I don't believe I would choose you to repopulate if we had to, so no need for your decline."

"Rude."

"That's better than boring." Sakura smiled, leaving him with that thought to think about. "Would you like a drink?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Hope you like it :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so happy this chapter is FINALLY completed. Honestly I had written tid bits and just had trouble connecting the thoughts, but while I wrote tid bits I added to a future chapter, so I didn't completely fail. None the less my true Inspiration to finally complete and post this chapter was ****Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko's message, so thank you, I needed the push. And thank you everyone who reviewed previously! Now I hope you enjoy this, and If anyone notices my Mass Effect 2 reference I will love you forever!**

_Previously: __Sakura and Tobi had a private moment were he demanded that she stop fighting with everyone and showed a small bit of affection towards her. Sakura gave everyone drinks to drink for a currently unknown reason. _

Ever since Sakura's frightening yet slightly arousing encounter with Tobi, her hormones had spiked higher then usually. It was an unwelcomed feeling Sakura was forced to have when watching the guys do meaningless tasks that somehow made them sexy. For example, Itachi dropped a book and Sakura couldn't help but admire his toned butt as he bent over to get it. Before Kisame was going to spar with Sakura he moved the couches for a bigger space, resulting in Sakura to notice his toned muscular arms. Something that was an even bigger distraction when fighting him; every time he took a swing or pinned her down, she had to bite her lip to avoid temptation. As well as hiding the thoughts that came along with temptation in order to avoid a certain silver haired mans judgment.

And thus began her daily problems.

She wondered how it was she had been able to maintain herself for so long, assuming it was the life threatening situation, but then there are people with Stockholm Syndrome, and that idea proved her wrong, although it would mean she'd be in love with the house, which she definitely was not.

None the less it was becoming more and more difficult to force innocent thoughts in her head when Hidan was around and even when he wasn't. He had almost caught her a couple of times too.

She had been in the kitchen cutting an apple for herself, and Hidan and Sasori decided to come in and talk.

"I think it's killing me." Hidan slightly joked, while underlining a serious fear he had.

"I bet you wish you had let me make you a body like mine now." Sasori casually sat down.

"Yeah, no way in hell. Who knows what the fuck that body does and is incapable of doing?" Hidans undermining of Sasoris work got him an evil glare.

"If you doubt its fighting abilities, this body is like any humans, it has reach, flexibility, and can do even more than a regular human body's can." Sasori said through slightly gritted teeth.

'Are those his real teeth?' Sakura thought to herself for only a moment then paying attention again to Hidan and his conceitedness.

"I wouldn't call my magnificent body regular, and you fucking know I wasn't doubting your body's fighting ability…"

This is when Sakura, who unfortunately was listening to their conversation and was clearly following Hidans train of thought, accidentally cut the apple skin to thinly with too much pressure that she sliced her skin on her pointer finger.

"Ow." She jumped alarmed, having not paid much attention to what she had been doing with her hands it was more of a surprise jump, then a painful one.

Sasori, who'd recently been taking a greater interest then previously shown in Sakura, got out of his seat and walked towards her, reaching for her hand and examining it.

Instead of thinking like Sakura normally would have Pre-Tobi encounter that she was the medical doctor in this house, so why in the heck was he the one checking on her finger? Sakura noticed the texture of his hand on her arm, still curious with the questions Hidan had been trying to ask, but Sasori failed to understand or actually want to answer. For what her wrist and bottom half of her pointer finger could tell his hands where pretty smooth for a man made out of, well she wasn't actually sure of the details of how he managed to maintain his body, assuming this skin touching her now couldn't be the same skin that sheds off of humans every day. Thinking back to when she fought him and supposedly killed him she remembered his body being pretty unattractive and very unnerving to watch. Sakura tried to nonchalantly look over Sasoris body now, seeing if maybe some curve or something would show under his Akatsuki cloak, or maybe even a scar indicating that he gathered all the pieces after they fought. This was when Hidan decided that the conversation they were having wasn't that interesting and decided to tune into her frequency instead.

"I wonder the same thing." Hidan said patting her on the back. "But he's more likely to whip it out for you than me, bitch."

Sakura gawked, she hadn't even been thinking along _those_ lines. At least she was forcing herself not too, and how dare he call her a bitch. Sasori then gently let go of her hair and gave an awkward half smile before turning to walk away.

"NO!" Sakura stopped him. "Wait, I wasn't, I mean that's not what I was thinking! I mean I was thinking about you and your, uh, uhm body because it's, uh not or could be like your other, bu-but not in an inappropriate way, i-" She was definitely bright red at this point, she knew it, Sasori and Hidan could see it, and she wasn't sure if her babbling was more or less convincing.

"Damn, calm down, I was kidding." Hidan said putting his hands up in front of him. "No reason to fucking flip out."

Sakura bit on her lip resisting the urge to hit him for making her feel like a fool.

"Sorry about this," Sakura said straight faced releasing her hold on Sasori and nodding in his direction as he left.

Turning to Hidan she huffed and punched him in the arm. "You know you are like that annoying kid who no one actually likes but deals with because they are forced to."

"Ouch, that fucking hurt, I hope it doesn't leave a scar." Hidan frowned sarcastically.

Sakura punched him in the right arm and mumbled "I hope that does." Before putting down her apple and washing her cut.

Hidan rolled his eyes and left the room, forgetting why he went there in the first place.

After eating the apple, which she thoroughly did not enjoy, since it was dry and not very ripe, nothing like she remembered apples to be like, she went to go lay down on her bed, glad to see that only Deidara laid in his bed.

Sakura sat down on her bed watching the blonde roll around and fidget as he searched for a comfortable way to lay down, still unaware of her presence. She smiled, he looked cute rolling around frustrated, as if getting comfortable was his biggest problem in the world.

"Have you gone to a beach, or a plain of grass, or a boat recently?" Sakura asked laying her head down on her pillow.

He stopped fidgeting, turned and acknowledged her presence before continuing to get comfortable. "No, I haven't, I feel like it was all just a dream."

"Like you wanted to leave so much you made yourself believe you made it out alive." Sakura added to which he nodded. "I get that."

He didn't say anything and Sakura wasn't sure if she expected him to or not.

"There's this one place, back near my home, full of cherry blossom trees. I keep closing my eyes and breathing in pretending I'm there, the place I go to relax and get away from everything else." Sakura shared and he slightly moved. "You can imagine it too. Then I'll imagine that you are there and we can have a pretend conversation." Sakura laughed. She was just lonely and Deidara had been nice to her but she doubted he would agree to this, it was rather childish.

"Okay."He said turning on his back and stared at her.

She was shocked he agreed but she smiled glad that he did and smiled back causing her to admire his face again, much more handsome this time. Closing her eyes she imagined she was leaning against a big tree and the blossoms were flying everywhere because it was spring time, and a sweet smell floated around. Then she imagined Deidara laying on the grass with an intence stare at the sky.

"How do you like the sun?" He asked her.

"What?" She questioned.

"The sun. It's a bit bright, but I like the warmth."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded in agreement. "I like the warmth too."

Sakura at some point in her conversation with Deidara had fallen asleep and he was nice enough not to wake her. However Kisame and Kakuzu didn't have the same moto, not that she expected anyone to treat her like the lady she was, as wonderful as that would be.

They had begun playing cards, poker she could tell from Kisames exclamation of "Full house!" and Kakuzu's scowl of annoyance.

Not having the strength to pull herself out of bed she laid there and listened as they played.

"Double eights and double two's," Kisame announced, he seemed much more energetic then Kakuzu.

"Triple threes." He responded, and Sakura could hear his cards hit the floor.

"Tobi is back from the toilet." Tobi, who Sakura hadn't heard much from since their encounter, sat ungracefully with a 'bam' onto the floor. "What did Tobi miss?"

"Kisame won once, and I won once." Kakuzu updated, shuffling the deck.

After a couple more rounds of "Tobi has a flush" and Kisames "I've got four of a kind!" and Kakuzus pitiful "I've got one pairs" Sakura decided it was time to get out of bed and go into the living room. She leaned over on one of the walls going over everything she had done recently. She had made potions, none of which had worked, which was curious to her since the first potion they ever made seemed to have been a success.

"I've noticed your little experiments." Itachi said casually in a low whisper.

Shocked by the sudden conversation that emerged while she had been lost in her thoughts on those specific experiments she turned to him, noticing the way he didn't look at her, as if he hadn't initiated the talking. "Have you come to my same conclusions?" She asked curious.

Itachi sighed, shushed her, and then continued to speak, again in his low whisper. "I too have been making my own observations and have a few thoughts of my own."

Realizing that he was trying not to be conspicuous Sakura lowered her voice, "Do you want to share notes, or is there another reason you feel the need to tell me? I assume you wouldn't talk to me about this if you didn't have something you needed from me."

"I have reason to believe that working with you would be the safest for everyone." Itachi had now focused his attention on Tobi who hadn't completely noticed the two of them yet but had decided to join everyone in the living room, followed y Kakuzu and Kisame.

Sakura followed Itachis line of sight. "You mean to say that your conscious would feel better if it were just you and me who got hurt by Tobi if he were to get suspicious of us."

Itachi tensed seeing Tobi's attention on them. It was an angry feeling coming off of Itachi that Sakura didn't really understand.

"I'm baffled that you care so much for everyone-" Sakura began but stopped when Itachi tightly grabbed her wrist and shoved her out of Tobi's eye sight. Itachi seemed to be completely preoccupied with his thoughts. Sakura realized then that Itachi wasn't happy. He never was. Never smiled, barely talked, focused on trying to get out of the house but never seemed to do anything as if he had some greater understanding. But what Sakura noticed most was his hatred at that moment, it seemed deeper, almost like the time when she found out about why he killed his entire clan. She couldn't help feeling upset for him and wanting to give him a big hug and never letting go, and maybe squeezing his butt a few times. But 'NO!' she yelled in her head. 'Stop thinking bad things!' However she let her mind continue to wander. Harmless as her thoughts were to those around her, his strong grip on her wrist sent her mind through many situations.

Hidan had been taking a nap, something he did every so often hoping that the time he spent sleeping would bring him closer to his inevitable return to his old life, which of course technically every minute brought him closer, but he couldn't stand the wait. He was on edge, all he could do to keep himself from wanting to beat his head against a wall was tease Sakura and even that wasn't as fun as sacrificing.

When he woke up though he noticed a pink tint on the pink haired girl and sighed as he began to read her memory for the oomph time that day, something that had become pretty stressful, like living in her head, her beautiful focused head. She walked over to the coach and leaned on it while Itachi also had moved to the opposite end of the living room, inbetween her and Tobi.

Hidans concentration failed him. Unsure of why he was unable to read her thoughts, he decided to come closer to her, he never noticed a proximity problem before but never had he failed at reading her mind either. Getting closer he continued to be unable to read it and got more annoyed until he was close enough that Sakura noticed him staring and swallowed a lump in her throat and turned bright red, feeling guilty for falling into her imaginations.

Hidan sure couldn't read her mind, but her face was loud and clear.

"Care to repeat that Sakura?" Hidan asked loudly. Sasori had been the only one who wasn't in the living room but after hearing the loud and could be intrusive comment, decided to see what was going on.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, what am I going to do he is definitely going to use this against me! With everyone around too.' Sakura panicked in her head, as Hidans intense stare didn't hinder.

"Just because I'm a girl and a ninja doesn't mean I can't think things like that." Sakura calmly said staring back at Hidan. It was as if they were having a conversation, for her.

For him it was as if she was getting him confused with someone else and she just started explaining something he didn't ask. More than anything else he was still trying to focus on reading her mind, which he was failing to do, frustrating him to no end.

His silent response bothered her.

"I mean what I privately think isn't inappropriate as long as I keep it to myself, it's not like I want to share it with you. If anything you're the inappropriate one here."

"What are you-?" Kisame asked but was interrupted by Deidaras also confused response.

"Is this a private conversation?" He asked.

Sakura, who was ignoring the rest of them, kept staring at Hidans face which had change from confused to a smirk yet still concentrated face.

'Shit!' Sakura cursed to herself.

"I'm not 12, sex is a thought that is in everyone's mind not just males. It's unfair that I should mask my thoughts from you when I should be able to think about whatever I want."

Hidan laughed wondering to himself how it was possible that by losing his ability to read her mind he still managed to get her to speak it aloud.

"Well Sakura, we aren't all immature enough to think that you can't go to a special place in your head, I mean who of us hasn't?" Kakuzu tried comforting, seeing his partner in crime had somehow made this situation less fun and more unnecessarily uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me." Sakura demanded still ignoring the chatter on the side.

"Hell no, I think you should share some more." Hidan smirked. "Like who the fuck were you screwing in your head?"

Sakuras eyes averted away from him and reflexively looked at Itachi and then back Hidan and then at the ground, while her head screamed for god to help her out and have no one notice her eyes weaknesses of actually looking at the man.

"Okay," Hidan continued, "If you don't I will." He threatened.

Then Itachi coughed, it was a strange sound coming from him and not only to Sakura because everyone turned to him.

"Sakura," He said glaring at the world, "He no longer has the ability to read your mind. Just as I have lost the ability to move things, and I believe Deidara will find that even he can no longer travel instantly."

"What?"Sakura asked. It was a rhetorical question and for some reason Deidara felt the urge to repeat Itachis statement.

"He said that most likely Hidan-"

"Tobi heard and Sakura heard it too." Tobi interrupted him at the same time as Sakura irritatedly stared daggers into the floor and said, "I heard."

"Of course you did." Deidara said trying to mask his stupidity of repeating the statement.

"You're good." Sakura said acknowledging Hidan, and putting out her hand to shake his. "And evil." She said squeezing his hand as tight as she could when he grasped hers to shake.

His face grimaced a little, but he managed to keep his cool as she cracked his bones in an unpleasant way.

"I know."


End file.
